Of Brats, Elves, and Sirens
by Vonpohl
Summary: 16 How can they get out of this one? Tristans having a little bit of trouble with Reapers 'little' joke but, hey, what's he gonna do when his plan back fires?
1. Tristan Thomas and Mothers plan

Hey I don't own Ella Enchanted, but Tristan, Thomas, Rebecca, Christina, and more to come are all mine( So read and enjoy!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
An annoying surprise  
  
It was a warm morning. One of those mornings when it seems nothing can go wrong, but it always does. I didn't want to get up, but my manservant, Theodore Seemed to be hell-bent on getting me out of bed.  
  
"Young sir! Get out of bed this instant it is nearly 7 o'clock!" he said as loudly as he could. Theodore was old. I mean really old, like a rotten apple, all wrinkly, and he smells weird. He is my father's servant when my father was a boy and most like his father's servant as well. He's that old.  
  
"NO!" I grumbled burying my head under the pillows. 7'oclock, Bleh! Like I'm getting up now!  
  
Suddenly I felt big hands pulling me up.  
  
"Get up you little wimp!" Thomas, (the devil take him...) picked me up out of bed. Thomas is much bigger then me. He is only 25, but he's huge in comparison to me. I'm small framed, no clue were I got that from. Both Mother and father are larger then me.  
  
He contrasts me in every way. He, like I said, is bigger, older, better with the ladies, and stronger then me. His hair is black like mother's, he had brown eyes like father, and had a sharply cut face like grandmothers.  
  
I'm taller then him, but much thinner, and I have a wiry build. He could easily pick me up and throw me if he felt like it. I have Blonde hair, (odd really...) and gray, almost black eyes. I surely am a sight.  
  
I stand out in every crowd, my hair has a very thin texture, so mother always makes sure I keep it cut short. No long flowing mane of hair like Thomas for me. My hair is kept about ear length, like fathers. It fits him completely. I looked plain, peculiar.  
  
Well, anyway, Thomas picked my blanket and me up. I could just see Theodore's smirking face. This happens a lot you see, Thomas having to wake me up. I hate getting up at 7 in the morning, but mother says it's to prepare me for my trip to Bamarre. Thomas went there when he was 19. He said he died of boredom.  
  
Lucky little me.  
  
"Thomas I'm up already!" I shouted and kicked, which was very hard because he had rolled me up in my bedding.  
  
"Alright!" He shouted and dropped me. When I finally got out of my bindings, Theodore had gone, and Thomas was sitting in my chair, his legs on my table.  
  
"Tristan, why is it that every morning I must come in and do this?"  
  
"Thomas, why is it that every morning I am forced to get up at 7!? Its not like I have to do any chores!" I sat on the floor, my blanket beside me, my hair was all messed up, and my pale skin contrasted my black clothes. Thomas just stared at me blankly, then got up to leave. Just as he left my room, he popped his head back in and opened that stupid mouth of his.  
  
"Trish, mum wanted me to tell you we are having a ball tonight. In your honor. Again." Then he left me, leaving my door open. I hate that name, Trish, I wish he'd stop calling me that.  
  
I stood up, throwing my blankets onto my bed. Some maid will clean it later, I told my self, even though they never clean my room.  
  
I walked over to my door and stuck my head out trying to see who else was awake at this awful hour. Light flooded the hallway. I stepped out from my dark room. The light burned my eyes, I squinted a bit and ran into someone.  
  
When my eyes finally adjusted to the light, I saw the person I bumped into. Some maid of my sister's. She sat there terrified, the laundry she was carrying was strung about the floor and me. Then I knew who she was.  
  
It was Lillian, my sister's lady in waiting. I have seen her a lot, she always seems to be scared of me. Hiding behind doors when I come her way. Thomas had always teased her, sticking bugs down her pants, and slapping her bottom. But why she was scared of me, I don't know.  
  
I was sitting on my knees, her directly in front of me, partially lying on her back.  
  
"Uh, are you ok?" I asked startled. She briskly nodded her head and started picking up the laundry. She wouldn't look at me.  
  
I got up and left. What would you have done? I think it was better of me to leave, then to sit there and scare her. Well I walked into my messy room. Mother had come in when I was asleep still and laid a suit out for me.  
  
It was black with silver trimming, in honor of me and my favorite colors. Every thing given to me was 'in my honor' so was everything done for me. Ghak. I hate being royal, actually I love it. Its just I hate certain things. I don't mind people doing things for me, I don't mind people bowing and people wanting to do things in my honor.  
  
I just dislike the whole point. Being considered a god on earth basically. I hate that idea. I have never even left our palace, no that's not true. I have left the castle, to go to other castles. Wow I'm impressed. No wonder everyone thinks I'm a wimp. Ugh, I want to live, to be free on my own. I don't think it would be very hard, become a servant of some sort. I can read and write, I could be a Paige for some foreign land..  
  
No, it's virtually impossible. Every one knows who we are, us Royals, well let me rephrase that. Other royals know that we are royal out side our own country. Heck, if I went to Bamarre, and decided to be a merchant, no one would know who I was. Well unless I went to a palace or something..  
  
I dressed and went down stairs to the ballroom. It was done up in black and silver. There were tons of servants running about, decorating. Mother was sitting in a chair directing them about. Father was talking to Thomas about something funny. I bumped into lots of people. No, they bumped into me!  
  
"Mom!" bumped into by an old man "Can-" bump "I-" bump "Know-" bump "What's-" I dodged an old woman who was partly blind and had no teeth. Gross. "Going on?" I finally got to her.  
  
"Oh, um yes. We are having a banquet in you hon-"  
  
"I know that! Why?" I hated it when they did this. Point out the obvious. Father stepped up.  
  
"Son, we have something to tell you. You are 19 now-" Well no duh father I thought I was 6. "We are hosting a ball for you. We know you wanted to get your own wife, but it's been 3 years since you said this. Its time to grow up." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.  
  
"But Father! I can't just.. marry some odd girl I don't know!" Father sighed. Mother shook her head. Thomas sneered. "Trish, you don't need to love em' you just got to bed em'."  
  
I ran out of there. I couldn't take it. Marry just to keep my family happy?  
  
Never..  
  
A/N Hey how do you all like it? R/R please! 


	2. Trantrums, Grace, and Murder

Whew! Wrote this one 180 mile from home sorry its taking a wee bit for me to get all of these posted, but my lovely editor (and best friend) hasn't edited it yet. So I'll post the unedited, if you see any mistake please forgive me!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chapter two  
  
I raced out of there as fast as I could. I needed to get away. There was no way in hell I was going to marry some preppy princess.  
  
Never  
  
I race towards my room, again I was being rammed into by tons of servants getting ready for the ball. I'm not sure exactly just how they managed to keep this a secret from me for so long. But I didn't want to see any of the guests.  
  
My door was shut when I reached it, odd for usually I kept it open. I opened it and stood in awe. My room was clean, I mean spotless. All of the servants had given up on ever cleaning my room. Usually the floor was hidden under books, maps, clothes and just junk.  
  
But everything was put away. It looked weird. My bed was clean, new sheets and clean pillows.  
  
I couldn't handle it anymore I slammed my door shut, as loud as I could. I ran to my bookshelves, I ripped books off their shelves. I tore the curtains from there rods.  
  
I was being a brat. Something I was known for. I didn't stop till everything was in disarray. Tears were swelling in my eyes. This is what I hate about being royal blood.  
  
I will never marry for them!  
  
I lay down on my bed exhausted from my tantrum and I fell asleep. No one dared bother me when I threw these 'fits' as my mother called them.  
  
I was constantly throwing fits when I was told something I didn't want to hear. If they treat me as a child, I will act as a child.  
  
The sun was setting when I awoke, just an hour before the main dinner would be served, and on 15 minutes till the main Ball.  
  
I stood and walked over to a mirror. My head was throbbing from a headache. I was a mess, well more then a mess then usual. I sneered at myself, planning the dirty looks I would give to stupid girls.  
  
I walked over to my closet room. I had more clothes then I would ever wear. I figured I should wear something black or silver. So I grabbed a casual suit, because I might as well be comfortable after all.  
  
I liked this one better then my other because this one was more, I don't know, My style. One thing I didn't put on but took it in my pocket, was my crown. You see no one really had ever seen me; other then when I was wearing my crown and a fake smile.  
  
I hiked my way threw the halls, many people had arrived while I was gone. Stupid girls fluttered around me, giving me dirty looks thinking I was a servant or something. So I tortured them I smacked their bums, or pinched their sides. Some girls giggled, others smacked me. Like I said princesses are pure idiots.  
  
The party began and people started lining up at the stair chase waiting to be announced. I got in line behind A short fat little man and his old wife. Apparently they had never seen me because I started conversations about myself. To the tall man I said,  
  
"So sir, have you ever seen this prince? I haven't" I sounded smug just like them.  
  
"I heard he is a bit of an odd one, his brother Thomas spoke to me last Christmas at my manor, he said he's a bit of a shrimp." Oh I'm odd? HA! I think he's a weird one!  
  
"Well I heard," his little old wife spoke up "that he is terrified of spiders. And that he acts like a small child throwing temper tantrums and all!" I resent that! I am not scared of spiders! And why should they care if I throw temper tantrums? I decided to say one last thing because I was to be announced next before them.  
  
"Well when I see him I'll tell him you said hi." And I stepped to the edge of the staircase.  
  
"Tristan Charmont! Son of his Majesty and Highness!" The announcer boomed. I turned around and gave the fat man and his wife a smirk, and put my crown on. Their mouths hung open. I smiled and looked everyone over.  
  
Girl's, lots of girls were out there.  
  
Mother and Father were smiling merrily, and Thomas was blowing me off. I gracefully glided down the stairs, no mistakes, and no screw-ups.  
  
When I reached the bottom mother gave me a big hug, Father shook my hand, and Thomas picked my up and rubbed my head. He set me down, shifted my crown back to were it should be and smiled, and he walked off to his little wife.  
  
Then the dancing began..  
  
Oh how I hate dancing! It was definitely not my forte. I always mess up. I'm to tall for my little feet. Hell! None of me is proportioned!  
  
The music started to play a waltz by the sound of it. My sister Rebecca was already on the dance floor. She loved to dance. She's so beautiful, she's so graceful, but she is so damn annoying!  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"But Tristan! Please??" Rebecca wined. "No!" I said firmly and picked my book back up. "Please?" "No!" "Please?" "No!" "Please?" "No!" "Why not?" "Because!!! I said you can't go swimming! It's snowing for gods sake!"  
  
END OF LOVELY FLASHBACK  
  
She's just another stupid princess, an airhead. But like I said she is beautiful. Her hair is jet black, she has crystal blue eyes, and is much shorter then me. I tower above her. No everyone towers above her. She's not even 5 feet tall. But every girl idolizes her, she is the most available woman in the country.  
  
Well as soon as I could I darted away to a secluded part of the ballroom, the dining room actually. Large curtains separate it. As soon as I stepped into the room Thomas grabbed my arm.  
  
Well at least I thought it was Thomas, so I swung around and knocked him over.  
  
Then I knew it wasn't Thomas. There is no way I could ever possibly nock Thomas over.  
  
A dress,  
  
Definitely not Thomas.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry miss!" I had knocked over a girl of 16 by the looks of it.  
  
"No your Majesty! It was I who should be more careful, I should have known I would have scared you!" I helped her stand and took her to a chair by the balcony window.  
  
"What's your name?" I asked once we had situated on the long bench. I didn't sit close to her so she wouldn't get any ideas. She looked up at me.  
  
She was pretty. Not beautiful like Rebecca, just cute like 'little girl' cute.  
  
"My name? Oh, Christina." She looked down in her lap. Then back up at me.  
  
"Oh." I said. What was I supposed to say? So I tried to be friendly.  
  
"Were are you from?" Ok so idol chitchat is also not my forte.  
  
"Bas." Bas. The place were mother had said she was from when she went to Fathers Ball. I looked up, people were flooding the Dinning hall.  
  
"Your Majesty, I need something from you-" she stopped and looked towards the ballroom, I did to.  
  
I saw Thomas coming strait towards us. He had a mysterious look in his eye. "Hello Thomas." I said flatly. He ignored me and grabbed Christina's arm roughly.  
  
"Christina!" he grumbled "Tristan excuse us please." He tore little Christina from her seat, and took her to the balcony.  
  
Thomas had closed the balcony doors when he had left so no one could see him and Christina.  
  
Now I know its wrong to ease drop, but it one thing I'm actually good at. It's probably some deadly sin just because I am good at it! but my curiosity usually gets the better of me. I got up and walked to a near by window were you could see them but were they couldn't see me.  
  
Thomas was yelling I could tell. Christina had her hands on her face, his hands were on her shoulders, and he shook her till her hands dropped.  
  
He kissed her and she slapped him. He grabbed at her and she tried to get away, but he tripped her, shoving her to the ground.  
  
I had enough. Something was going on here. I got up and ran to the door opening it slowly so Thomas, who wasn't facing me, wouldn't notice. I listened to him yelling for a moment.  
  
"Christina! What is your damn problem! You damn whore!" Christina was still on the ground crying her little heart out. I always hated my brother when he was drunk.  
  
"But, I didn't mean to Thomas!" She screamed at him.  
  
That was the last straw. I burst threw the door, my crown falling off. I rammed into Thomas getting him away from her.  
  
"What the-" he began, but I shoved my fist into his face. Blood poured from his nose. I stood in front of Christina. "Tristan this is none of your concern!" And he attacked me. I dodged him He was obviously drunk or else I would never have even knocked him over the first time.  
  
I ran from his thrashing arms, he backed me up into the railing.  
  
"Back off Thomas!" I shouted as my back hit the low railing. Then he charged at me, I ducked, and he went over the railing and me. I stood up and grabbed his hand as he was falling off the edge.  
  
He looked at me in total fear. We were up 3 stories.  
  
"Tristan-" he began then smiled maliciously "You fool." And he let go of my hand sending himself to his doom.  
  
A/N makes yah hate Thomas doesn't it? Even when he's about to die he's a jerk! Well anyway, Pardon his language, he is a perv after all. R/R for this chapter 


	3. Trial, a runaway, a green headed guy, an...

Hey another chapter is up woohoo!! I like this story a lot. I hope you guys do to. Oh, in this chapter I'm adding another hero of the story (though we won't know his name till the next chapter!)  
  
Trial, a runaway, a green headed guy and what's a billboard??  
  
I stood there not knowing what to do.  
  
"Thomas-" I whispered. Thomas' broken body lay on the ground below. I felt sick. I turned and looked at Christina. She sat there looking at me as if I were an ogre.  
  
"Christina-" She got up and ran inside screaming. Moments later everyone was squeezing onto the balcony in disbelief.  
  
Mother and father were quickly by my side. I stared over the balcony. I wouldn't look at them.  
  
"Son- Tristan, What happened?" mother asked about to cry. Then Christina came up.  
  
"I saw the whole thing." She whispered. Thank the heavens at least I had a witness. "I was standing out here talking to Thomas and Tristan came out here screaming at me and Thomas-" What the hell is she talking about?!?!? That's not true!!  
  
"Well Thomas tried to protect me," She burst into tears, I clenched my fists. I knew what was going on here. I should have known. Christina was Thomas' Mistress, how stupid of me to think better of her. She was pregnant now she had to accuse me to save her own skin.  
  
"He pounced Thomas and threw him over the edge!" She screamed again, wailing louder each time as if to make people hear how pathetic she was.  
  
I had enough of this crap.  
  
"This is not true! Not an ounce of this is true!" Two guards grabbed my arms, though more then enough to hold me, I wasn't fighting back.  
  
Mother began to weep loudly and the soldiers drug me to the center of the ballroom and tied me to a chair. People gathered around hoping to hear my confession.  
  
"I didn't do it! Thomas was attacking Christina-" I looked over at her, she wouldn't look at me. "I swear on grandfather's grave I didn't do it!" A friend of Thomas spoke up, he was comforting a little woman.  
  
Thomas' wife. I told my version o what happened. Mother had stopped crying, Father was holding her. They both looked at me as if they believed I was a murderer.  
  
"What? You don't believe me?! I don't believe this." I screamed at them. All was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Son, we all know that you are the second son, and that most likely you wanted to be king-" oh god, I am doomed. My own father doesn't believe me.. "And in anger you might have killed him on purpose-"  
  
"NO!" I screamed. I knew what happens to murderers, death or exile to the dark forest. I'd rather die then go to the forbidden forest. Ligars roam about waiting to catch innocent victims-  
  
No I can't think this way. They will find some way to save me. They have to!  
  
Father looked very distressed. I knew mother and father didn't look at me the same way as they did Thomas. Thomas was there first-born son, so they liked him better.  
  
This is a problem.  
  
"Guards, take him away." I thrashed around. No they would not kill me! I would escape! Then I stopped. I saw that the front gates were wide open. I could easily get away.  
  
I stopped thrashing so they could untie me. They stood me up, holding me loosely, then I ran.  
  
I ran as fast and as hard as I could. Running was something else I was good at. I could out run anyone, even Thomas. I ran threw the crowds of people in front of the gates, and I made my way to freedom.  
  
I ran as long as I could, getting as far away as I could. How on Earth could Christina have done that to me? No wonder Thomas was mad at her. She is stupid like all the rest.  
  
I hate women.  
  
After awhile the guards gave up chasing me and I relaxed. Well I relaxed as much as a person could relax after they let someone die. Images kept running through my head. I couldn't focus. I went down and saw a sign that said 'INN' on it. I had read about peasant's inns. I've never actually seen one in real life though.  
  
I opened the door and found a man sitting at a roughly made table.  
  
"Hello my dear man how may I help you?" he bellowed. He stood up and walked over to me.  
  
"Uh, can I get a room for the night?" he nodded his head and lead me up a stair way to the top floor. He pushed open a scratchy looking door and said "Here you go." And he left me.  
  
In utter disgust I almost fell over. The walls were, nasty what little paint that was on them was chipping away. The bed, Oh the bed! It was no more then a blanket and straw.  
  
Peasant life was going to prove harder then I thought.  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
I rolled over in my bed burying my head under the pillows. What a nightmare! I dreamed I killed Thomas then ran away to the village. I opened my eyes just a little bit. Reality hit me.  
  
I did kill Thomas, and I did run away to the village.  
  
Whoa is me.  
  
I sat up and looked around the room. It was pretty gross, looked like the old shed at home. All moldy and gross.. Ewe.  
  
So my crown was sitting on the table beside me, an awful reminder of what had just happened last night. I picked it up smirking. I closed my eyes and relived what had happened, I could see father and mother crying, I could see Thomas's broken body, and Christina-  
  
Christina.  
  
That stupid girl, and why I ever felt sorry for her..  
  
Well it's history.  
  
I stood up and opened the shades to see the sun. Now, my first impression when I opened them was 'where's the sun?' there was no sun. I thought that I had gotten up real early because there was no sun, then I looked up. The building next to us was blocking it.  
  
What an awful city.  
  
I felt disgusting. My clothes were nasty all covered in dirt. I needed a bath really bad. Thomas always made fun of my hygiene and me. He always said that I was the cleanest person in Frell, just because I take a bath at least once a week.  
  
Ok so that's a lot, even my own mother doesn't take that much. But being dirty is just, I don't know a fear of mine.  
  
I started to take my shirts off (A/N Ok you all probably like what with the knock? Isn't he going to answer it? Well give me minute! He's gonna!) My hair was messed up, again. I need to shave it or something; it's so annoying.  
  
When I finally got my last shirt off, I noticed a wash bowel. Oh thank god! I ran over and dumped my undershirt in it.  
  
My undershirt was my least adorned, so I would wear it into town. Just in case the guards are still looking.  
  
I washed it carefully, then used it to scrub myself. It was cold when it touched my bare chest. I have always hated the cold, avoiding it when possible. I continued to scrub, then I dunked my whole head in the bowl.  
  
*KNOCK! * *KNOCK! * I jerked my head out of the bowl, sending water flying.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" I screamed as I opened the door.  
  
"Sir, please settle down I must speak with you." It was a boy about 16 years of age. I ushered him in pulling my wet shirt (did I mention it was black?) on.  
  
"What do you need?" I asked annoyed by this interruption.  
  
"Sir, I know who you are, everyone knows what you have done now, guards will soon be here, they are going door to door trying to find you. I saw you last night and recognized you. You must leave now!" the boy seemed afraid, so I asked him.  
  
"Boy, why are you afraid?" I sat down next to him on the floor pulling my shoes on.  
  
"Beg my pardon sir, its just that there are rumors about you being a magical being." I almost laughed at what he was saying to me.  
  
"What do you mean Magical? I'm just a human like yourself-" he stopped me and pulled his hat off. Green. His hair was green. I jerked back pointing.  
  
"YOU'RE A. A." he stopped my once again.  
  
"You mean an wood elf? Yes..." he looked to the ground. "But never mind that sir, we must leave-" he said as he pulled his hay on.  
  
"Ok, so- Wait what do you mean we? I was planning to go. No one ever said you could go with me." I asked flabbergasted.  
  
"And how do you expect to get to Ayortha?" he smirked standing up.  
  
"I don't know I'll- how did you know that?" I still was very confused. I stood up and picked up all my belongings. He pointed to his hat again.  
  
"I am a wood elf duh. I know these things." He started to walk towards the window.  
  
"What on Earth does Duh mean?" Now he was speaking some other language! I could choke him and I don't even know him!!  
  
"Oh, it will be a popular word in about 7 centuries.." He jumped out the window. I lunged after him but lost my balance and fell out to. I let out a shriek, and landed in some thing scratchy.  
  
Straw. I opened my eyes and found the elf standing in front of me.  
  
"You are such a fool you know, do you really think I would jump out the window to kill myself? HA!" he started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"OH shut up you twit!" I yelled. "Where are we anyway?" he had started to walk off.  
  
"An alley Duh." I wish he would quit saying that. he looked back and gave me a funny look. "Aren't you going to get out of those clothes your like a billboard screaming 'Oh look at me I'm a prince! Come and get me guards!!' So change your clothes!" I looked at my clothes then back at him.  
  
"Were do you expect me to get clothes? And what on earth is a billboard?"  
  
A/N So how did you like it???? See a new hero and a new problem.. So do you like the new elf guy. I know I added a lot of modern features to him, but he has a special gift to, but I'm not telling you what! (evil smirk!) Oh and Tristan does sound a little, um odd, but he is normal I say! Just mad/depressed/resentful towards girls, ok? 


	4. Clothes, minds, and lots of water!

Yes! Got the next one done! Actually I've this part done for a while, but I thought I would add to it, which I didn't so I'll just post this short little piece.  
  
Clothes, minds, and lots of water!  
  
"What is your problem? You are really stupid you know." The green headed guy yelled at me. We turned around the corner into a little road filled with shops. It was the quiet areas of our glorious city, filled with quiet little shops and lots of old men feeding birds.   
  
"Well-" I stopped myself. I wasn't going to get in another fight. I already killed Thomas..  
  
"Tristan, Come here. I found clothes." He was looking in a shop window. I walked over and he pointed to a pair of shoes, a shirt, and a pair of pants. "We'll buy here."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
They itched.  
  
That's all I could think of. I stood on a stool with a tailor measuring me. He had me take my wet shirt off and was making me try on a new one, well it was new in his standards. It was a really rough clothes, I think the little tailor called the material, wool? Well I hate wool. If I ever become king I shall ban wool!  
  
Not that I will ever be king.  
  
"S-so sir do you like it?" the timid little tailor asked. Personally I didn't like it, but I needed some thing cheap. I had to trade a gold button for this. (I only have 6 left.)  
  
"Yes it will work fine." I said sarcastically, which was good for me. I climbed off the stool and looked into the old cracked mirror of his.  
  
The clothes were black and red. The shirt was a plain red shirt, the pants were black and they were very itchy. And the green headed guy said that I had to get a cape, so I did. I really liked the cape. It was a nice material, not wool and it had a hood.  
  
We thanked the tailor and left his shop, and the city entirely with out talking. Then I spoke.  
  
"So, which way are we going?" Mr. Green headed guy looked at me stupidly and sighed.  
  
"Through the Mulee forest." Mulee where's that? I had never heard of that place. And as if he read my mind he said "It's a while from here, past the road to Bamarre, it's a specters forest Tristan." Specters!?  
  
"Tristan, yes, its full of Specters." Great just what I need some ferocious specter after me- wait, how did he just answer a question when I didn't ask-  
  
"I can read your mind." He said bluntly picking up his walking pace.  
  
"YOU CAN WHAT!" I screamed. I didn't usually care what people thought of me, because what they thought wasn't true. But he probably knows my deepest darkest thoughts-  
  
"If you had any I would know them!" he yelled now far ahead of me. I ran to catch up.  
  
"You jerk! That's mean! How dare you go into my private thought-" he stopped and looked at me.  
  
"Tristan, shut up. Its not like I try to read your thoughts. It's just you have a very week mind and your thoughts just come out like words. I can't read ever ones thoughts. Just certain peoples. " I was ticked- no I just wouldn't think about thinks any more. Good plan.  
  
It was around noon when we reached the Forrest, well the Forest Mulee forest is days away. The one we had just reached was some little Forrest that didn't have a name Elf boy ran most of the way. We stopped in front of it, taking a break.  
  
"You haven't asked my name yet so I'll tell you any way. I am Alkin of the Wood elves. I was sent to help you through this. You have a purpose for us, though I don't know it yet." He sat down in the spongy soil. He leaned back against a rock and closed his eyes. I stood there dumb founded.  
  
Why was I here, what am I going to do? And was I supposed to sit?  
  
Apparently I was. He didn't wake up for 3 hours.  
  
I sat around looking at the trees, this Forrest was actually really lovely. There were tall Ever whites, and ever blacks, Thomson root, (which is good for making potions) and weeping willows.  
  
Weeping willows were never a good sign, they only grow were a man has been murdered. There were hundreds.  
  
Well I really wasn't tired, and why he was tired I'm not sure, but I began to fall asleep because I was bored.  
  
He was a Forrest elf, who can read my mind, saved me, and now is asleep. Nice guy huh? A smile crept to my face, a complete fool I am. I can't win for loosing.  
  
THUMP!  
  
I jerked my head up and looked around. Something was coming out of the Forrest strait towards me.  
  
THUMP!  
  
"Alkin..." I whispered poking him on the forehead. He didn't move. "Alkin!" I said frustrated, throwing a rock at his head.  
  
That one woke him up.  
  
"WHAT!?" he screamed. I fell back wards hiding behind my rock. What ever it was, it was getting closer.  
  
He froze.  
  
"Tristan, be very still. An ogre is coming." My jaw dropped. An ogre? I though we were going to be dealing with specters not ogres.  
  
Slowly Alkin pulled his hands in front of him making a fist. A bright light was glowing from them. He said something in elf tongue (something like go my fire pretties! But I'm not sure he said it really fast.), and jumped up shooting a ball of fire at the ogre.  
  
I screamed and stood up. They were fighting about 5 ft. away from me!  
  
Tristan continued to battle with the ogre. Then the worst thing that could happen happened.  
  
More came.  
  
I stood there in total confusion as Alkin shot them with ice balls and fireballs.  
  
"RUN YOU DAMN FOOL!" he screamed as even more came, there were 12 now. Like wild bulls, they kept coming, more a more. I was truly terrified. I had never gone with father on an ogre hunt, so I had never actually seen one. I was much more a loner, learning spells, doing my regular rituals, and learning any language I can, particularly elfin. Fighting with a sword I am quite good at, but give me a real challenge and I'll run.  
  
"I said run!" he blasted a fireball and flew backwards into a tree.  
  
I ran,  
  
And ran,  
  
And ran.  
  
I ran into a clearing by the river. Not a big clearing, just wide enough that if the water overflowed it went onto this clearing. It was beautiful.  
  
I completely forgot about Alkin and the ogres.  
  
I wandered around a little bit till I came to a deeper part of the river.  
  
Words started to flood my head.  
  
Water. Plus. Me. Equals.. Clean! I could take a bath wohoo!  
  
I quickly shed all my clothing except my pants. I looked around for a moment to make sure nothing was around, (particularly for ogres) then a jumped into the wonderful water.  
  
I landed on a rock.  
  
Pain!  
  
But the pain didn't last very long and soon I was swimming around, doing backstrokes, butter fly strokes, and whole new strokes. I was having the time of my life. Then I lay on my back and floated; just watching the clouds go by. Not worried a bit about Alkin.  
  
ALKIN!!!!  
  
I jumped onto my feet. I had forgotten about Alkin!! I started to go towards the shore as fast as I could. If Alkin was dead, that means I'll be dead soon..  
  
I tripped.  
  
I am such an idiot. I went to fast, didn't see the log, and fell flat on my face smashing my skull against a rock. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!  
  
I tried to stand up, but when you hit your head, you tend to get very dizzy. And when you get dizzy it's very hard to know which way is up, and you tend to get light headed when you're underwater and can't breathe, so you tend to faint,  
  
Which I did..  
  
A/N See this was not my favorite chapter. So Alkins kinda, a, smart alec. But he's cool. So please Review for me, and if you have a better idea for this, well short-strait-to-the-point chapter, please tell me. 


	5. Tristan, Alkin, Sprite

OK well I thought I should add a bio's page, but the problem is it tells to much about every one so I'm only given you half of their info. Ok so you get to hear about a couple people who aren't in it yet. but I couldn't resist! I know its lame.. But this isn't the complete Bio's of all of them. There are three more people to introduce. Couldn't add them it would screw everything up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tristan (A.k.a. spoiled brat)  
  
Hair- Very fine light blonde, almost white. Short.  
  
Eyes- Dark gray almost black  
  
Height- 6.1  
  
Build- Thin lean, wiry build. Long limbed.  
  
Race of being- Oh to bad... can't tell Information  
  
Tristan is a prince of Frell and has been accused of murder. He ran away and met an elf named Alkin who has saved him many times. He knows nothing about life out side of the palace walls, and Alkin has set out to teach him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alkin (a.k.a. Elf)  
  
Hair- green w/brown leaf looking things..  
  
Eyes- green  
  
Height- 6.0  
  
Build- lean but very strong for his size.  
  
Race- Forest elf.  
  
Information  
  
Alkin is a wood elf (no duh) he has the gift to see into the future, and is always speaking in modern slang. He is a master of Earth magic. He's physical and mental healths are very strong. He always has an answer. Alkin is definitely one of my Fav's though he is a bit of a smart ass..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sprite  
  
Hair- light bluish blonde color  
  
Eyes- Crystal blue  
  
Height- 5.6  
  
Build- very curvy and thin  
  
Race- Water sprite  
  
Information A water sprite that defied her heritage fell in love with a human whom betrayed her. After she was not excepted by the other sprites, so they obliterated her memories. Alkin found her laying by the river. She isn't a wimpy girl, she is quite a seductive one I might add. She doesn't know much about how to act around girls but with guys, well that's a different story. But she isn't a slut, she just a big time flirter. Did I mention she is like obsessed with Tristan? 


	6. Head Aches, Girls, And Split personaliti...

HEY EVER BODY!!!! Yes yes, I am slow. I needed something more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My head throbbed with pain. I realized I wasn't under water anymore. I tried to remember what had happened. But all that I got was:  
  
I hit my head and drowned.  
  
Ok so I didn't really drown because I couldn't think if I drowned. Right?  
  
So I opened my eyes just a little to make sure I wasn't dead. All I saw was Alkin sitting lazily by a fire.  
  
"Hello Tristan." He said quite dull, as he poked the fire not even bothering to tell me what had just happened.  
  
I looked around with my eyes wide open, I saw we were still in the woods. We were still by the creek that I almost died in. It now was dark and I couldn't see any stars because of all the clouds. Alkin loved this weather. The air was humid, and pretty cold, but the fire was close enough to keep us warm. I tried to roll to my left, but some thing was in the way.   
  
"Oh yah, don't bother her, you'll wake her up." He said flatly, and I lay back down.  
  
"WHAT?!" I sat up and jerked back. There beside me was a girl. I tried to say something but the only thing that came out was "But- When- Who- What?"  
  
Alkin looked at me like I was an idiot (again) he stood up and sat down on the other side of her.  
  
"Tristan I was hoping you could tell me. I found her with you." He pulled her blanket off and revealed a weird fabric. It was white and blue, the color changed in between them depending on the angle.   
  
"She is a creature of the water." He said in a real fluttery way.  
  
I stared at her. Her hair was lighter then mine, but it had a blue tone to it. She was what I envisioned angel looking like. She was lying on her side facing me. I didn't want to sound stupid, but I had to ask.  
  
"Alkin, what is a water creature?" he sighed.  
  
"She is a Siren. But she doesn't know it." I looked at him; I guess he read my mind again. "I tried to read her mind but it was blank. Gone. Bye bye. See you tomorrow I'm leaving kind of gone. She has no memories. And apparently she isn't a siren anymore." Something I've learned about him is he can very chipper, or a completely boring.  
  
"How can she not be a siren any-"  
  
"Because she isn't! I don't know!!" He growled, stood up and walked over to his spot by the fire. I gave one last look at the girl, covered her up, took a blanket and got closer to the fire.  
  
After a long time I finally came to my senses.  
  
"Alkin, what happened?" I asked mocking his boring voice, he didn't notice.  
  
"We were attacked, you ran, I saved the day." He was lying so pathetically even I could tell. "Fine, we were attacked you ran I go the shit beat out of me. I got knocked out, next thing I know the ogre's are gone and I'm here by the river." I looked very confused about it, so did he so I didn't ask about it further.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was shining and Alkin was Giddy. He obviously had a good night. I didn't. I woke up with that girl smack dab next to me. She had to have gotten up and come because I was on the other side of the fire with Alkin.  
  
I sat up and Alkin was running around making fun of me.  
  
"Shut up!" I growled at him.  
  
"Fine. Let me go with out my fun!" He said it in a mock whinny voice. He walked over to the water and took in a deep breath. I stood up. I was only wearing a pair of pants and it was a warm morning and it felt good.  
  
Back at the palace we never slept like this, only pants I mean (Did I mention they weren't my pants?!). We were always dressed head to toe. You know, people always are saying that they would love to be royalty, man it sucks. You have no freedom. I couldn't even go down to breakfast without being fully dressed, just incase some foreign king were to come unexpectedly. Happened once, I finally decided to go down to breakfast with out my fancy clothes. And who do you think has to show up?! Some king and queen! They wanted me to marry their daughter. Luckily I did dress the way I did or I'd be king of some freaky country.  
  
My clothes were hanging up drying, but they looked dry enough to put on, so I did.  
  
There was a frog in my pants. I hate frogs.  
  
When I finally pulled my boots on, I looked over at were the girl was lying. She was gone.  
  
I was stunned for a moment, so I turned around to tell Alkin and I rammed into some one. They threw their arms around me almost knocking me backwards.  
  
"Don't let them take me!!!" She cried.  
  
I cringed,  
  
It was that girl again. She was shorter then me, and she was crying loudly.  
  
"Who's-" She looked up at me her eyes were so blue. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and she quit staring at me. I didn't know what to do. She was crying and screaming about someone coming to get her. I held her there; she started to relax into me.  
  
  
  
"Shh-" I whispered into her ear. "It's alright. Alkin and I won't let anything happen to you." I was bothered by this girl, she was really weird.  
  
  
  
I jerked my arms off of the girl to see an angry looking Alkin. He marched right up to me. The weird girl ran behind me.  
  
(A/N OK if you don't get the next part, well don't worry about it)  
  
"TRISTAN!"  
  
  
  
"ALKIN!" I yelled right back at him.  
  
  
  
"Tristan! Did you know that your shoe laces are untied?!" he yelled and pointed to my feet and I hesitantly looked down at them.  
  
And of all the weird things, he slapped me upside the head. Screaming, "IDIOT! You don't have shoelaces! HA HA HA HA!!!!!" Then he ran off laughing.  
  
All's I could do was stand there with a very confused look on my face.  
  
  
  
"Uh, what was that?" I asked myself. The girl walked off (I think back to her bed), also laughing at me. I am very confused.  
  
I looked at Alkin, he was coming strait towards me. I started to back up. Something was wrong, very wrong. Alkin is acting very strange.  
  
He walked over and got right smack dab in my face. His eyes were very big and he was grinning. A freaky grin.  
  
  
  
Then he smacked his head, knocking himself over. He sat back up and had this conversation with, well, um, himself.  
  
"Would you stop doing that!" that sounded like the normal sarcastic snide Alkin I know.  
  
"Oh come on! Its not like I did any thing bad!" There is that annoying freaky person again.  
  
"UGH! You just ruined a perfect moment! Plus now he is going to have a very large bump on his head!" Alkin.  
  
"Oh come on, you were the one who told her people were coming to get her."  
  
"I thought Tristan needed a little push out the door-" Normal Alkin tried to say.  
  
"OH Shut up! Why do you always do this to us?" I stood there opened mouthed. Alkin was very strange indeed. And what did he mean "A push out the door?" He looked up at me with a cross face. Damn he can read minds, forgot.  
  
"Oh sorry I am odd, and about that. He's always doing this-" Normal Alkin.  
  
"Oh come on its not like you don't like having me around, though you were here first-" Weird Alkin said to normal Alkin. He looked back up at me, as if he was asking for me to defend him. I was dumbfounded.  
  
"Tristan, you see I didn't want you- Well Any one to know about this. I am Alkin." (Normal) Hmm I never knew that. I thought you were the king of all the great heavens above!  
  
"Oh shut up you twit!" I looked innocent because I thought he was talking to himself again. "No I mean you Tristan. Stop thinking for a moment! I can hardly hear myself talk!!!" (Freaky one) "I am Alkins conscience. You may call me A.C Yes it's a weird name." I looked at him. Then back again at him to make sure he wasn't joking.  
  
"Are you- serious?" I started to giggle. Ok, I know Giggling is a very feminine thing, but I giggle a lot. (Not that I giggle in front of every one though!)  
  
Alkin, (well A.C) Looked up at me, very seriously. "WE ARE SERIOUSE!!"  
  
Alkin spoke up. "Yes, it sucks to have two minds. But usually-" He rolled his eyes. "I am in control. A.C is my second personality or conscience as he calls it. All elves have a conscience. But they can control it-" he let A.C. have control.  
  
"Alkin can't. That's something he isn't good at. Controlling me. Unlike most elves, he can't keep me from doing things, controlling me-" Alkin interrupted almost yelling at me,  
  
"AND UNLIKE MOST CONSCIENCESS, YOU AREN'T TELLING ME TO BE GOOD!! ALL'S I HEAR ALL DAY IS, 'Oh look, underwear hanging on a line. Lets go steal it!' Or, 'Oh look a puppy, GO KICK IT!'" Alkin calmed down after his little out burst and attempted to be the calm and in control Alkin.  
  
"Tristan. I have to take a drug-" I cocked my head. Drug? What's a drug? Alkin sighed again. (He should be famous for it) "An herb! To keep him quiet. I have run out."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N So I gave Alkin a split personality!!! HA HA HA! I am evil. J Ok it was a little hard to understand. But that's how I feel it confuses me... so accept it and lets get on with the story! 


	7. Madness, Alkins Teeth, and New problems

Ok, warning to those who happen to read this chapter. Every other word is 'crazy.' Mental issues going on in there heads, (Note to reviewers, whom gave me this idea. Thanks!)  
  
Madness, Alkins Teeth, and New problems.  
  
"Alkin... Alkin. Alkin." I put my head in my hands. This was the freakiest thing I had ever heard of. I mean, I had heard of crazy people having different personalities, but a sane person?  
  
I shot a sly look towards A.C./Alkin.  
  
Maybe he is crazy.  
  
Maybe this is just some big plot.  
  
Or Maybe he is just crazy.  
  
Maybe this is how my parents are going to catch me to put me in prison..  
  
Or maybe he is just crazy.  
  
I think he is just crazy.  
  
"I am not crazy!!!!! Its true!! And it's not some big plot!!" Alkin was very mad. He was now ranting and raving with himself, so I gave up on him.  
  
I wanted to be alone, (All of this was way to wierd, two Alkins and all...) so I went on a walk through the woods to try to get away. I wasn't alone for very long.  
  
"BLAAH!" A.C was hanging upside down right in front of me, mouth wide open, tounge sticking out. I assume he was trying to scare me.  
  
It didn't work to well..  
  
But I did show him that I knew he was there by ramming my fist into his gut knocking him to the ground. I figured he'd be out cold, but seconds later he was in my face again.  
  
"Well helloTrist!" (Trist? Ok this is the wierdest neam I've ever gotten.) He was to close so I stuck my hand out to push him back.  
  
"Back off Ace." I mumbled under my breath. I had left to get away from him, it wasn't in invitation to fallow me.  
  
Apparently he didn't get who Ace was.  
  
"Ace? Ace? Who's Ace?" He looked around infuriated. He didn't seem to understand this, and Alkin wasn't telling him.  
  
"You! Fool." I kept on walking.  
  
"Me?! But I am A.C-"  
  
"A.C? That's a dry name. I like Ace better." I said it in a fluttery voice, I was apparently getting on his nerves. I was winning this annoying contest.  
  
"Hey Tristan, whats got you so mad?" Ok this was Alkin.  
  
"Nothing." I lied and he knew it.  
  
"Tristan. I figure your upset so I will leave you for now-" He took a couple of steps then turned around "Oh, I'll keep 'Ace' away from you." And he left.  
  
I knew what was wrong with me. I was severly depressed.  
  
Or I am just crazy...  
  
I sat down and repeated my story as if it were a kiddy ryme  
  
"Hi my name is Tristan and I am 19 years old. I am the x-prince of Frell apon my killing of my brother Thomas. Which I didn't mean to do, but do you think that gaurds are that understanding? Nope no such luck for me. Well, I have been to trial, lost it and I ran away. Sounds like an adventure. Well I ran into this guy. His names Alkin, or Ace depending on which mind is speaking today. Also there is a really wierd girl I know. I don't know her name but she likes to cry and laugh at me."  
  
I was never ordinarily in the habit to talking to my self, but this wasn't obviously wasn't an ordinary experience.  
  
I kicked a rock and stumbled, I ripped my sleeve a little on the already worn hem.  
  
"Great just great." I walked over to a secluded part by the river and sat down on its bank. Well as soon as I sat down on my dry patch of rock, Alkin threw a big rock in, making a big wave getting me wet. Like I said great.  
  
"This is stupid. I'd rather be in the gallows!" I grumbled under my breath. Alkin was now climbing a tree.. With his teeth.. You know I think he is crazy.  
  
Before this day is over, I think I will be insane.  
  
"What's stupid?" I looked up and found that girl standing behind me.  
  
I had never really looked at her before, so I did, she wasn't like any of the girls back home. She was tall, shorter then me though. She had angelic features and long face. It fit her well. She reminded me of the kitchen maid Ezra (well other then the fact thar Ezra was an old pruny looking person). They had the same skin tone (very pale) and hair. I wonder if there's a connection...   
  
She wasn't standing to close to me, just about three feet. With me sitting down she titled her head as if asking me if she could sit. I nodded and looked back at the water. She repeated her question after she sat.  
  
"What's stupid?" She pulled her knees up to her chest and ran her hand threw her blue hair.  
  
I looked at her as if she was my best friend and the world was falling apart. (You know the cry for help look) So I told her everything and I didn't even know her name.  
  
"Well that's sounds, um pleasant?" she offered in consent looking up at me.  
  
"I- I just have gone from every thing, to nothing-" I felt like I was going to cry, or die. Which ever came first?  
  
Then she did something I never, ever, ever in a gazillion years would have expected.  
  
She hugged me.  
  
She just leaned over and wrapped her arms around me, for a few seconds I leaned into her and I forgot everything. But like always I have to screw up.  
  
I jerked back. We sat there for a long time, neither of us moved or talked.  
  
"So, why are you- well who are you?" I asked her finally breaking the long pause.  
  
She looked down at the sandy mud and shook her head.  
  
"I don't know." She whispered, I could barely hear her soft voice. I arched an eyebrow in surprise.  
  
"You don't know who you are?"  
  
"Nope. The only person I know is you, the thing over there." I assume she meant Alkin.  
  
She smiled at me and my face got pink. I tried to change the subject.  
  
"Uh, what happened?"  
  
"Well, I don't remember anything other then before I saw you."  
  
"What do you mean before you saw me?" I think we are all crazy.  
  
"You were swimming. I was swimming. I saw you trip, and I swam over to you. I tried to pull you to shore, and then it all went blank. Next thing I know, I'm sitting by the fire next to you."  
  
"Maybe the Grim reaper is helping us." I let out a small laugh. "I mean everything else has happened, why not that?"  
  
Suddenly she stood up, and looked deeply into the water. She began to walk towards it. I stood up also to see what she saw. I didn't see anything.  
  
"Hey-" I then got knocked over by A.C. head first into the bushes. "HEY! What the Hell was that for?!" I shouted throwing my arms in the air. He quickly put a hand over my mouth and shushed me.  
  
"Tristan!" he whispered. "Are you trying to get killed???" He pointed to were I had been sitting. The blue haired girl was walking on-  
  
Water?  
  
The sky had gotten very dark, Well it was dark before since it is the early hours of the morning, the sun had been out. It wasn't now, and a rapid wind started to blow furiously.  
  
I watched as she slowely moved to the center, a bright light glowed from deep down.. Music, I heard soft music like wemon singing. I started to relax, I kind of got dizzy, well I think I did. Then Alkin shook me really hard,  
  
"Tristan man snap out of it! Your getting doped up, man!" I blinked a few times then smacked him.  
  
"What is going on?" I asked very confused. Then out of no were waves of water shot up around her, and the wind blew us backwards. I threw my arms over my head as branches snapped and water was flying. Something hard hit my side.  
  
Next thing I know, its gone, all of it. The sky is normal and the wind has stopped.  
  
I turned to Alkin who wasn't there anymore. He was at the waters edge chanting something under his breath.  
  
"Alkin." I mumbled and stood and fell. My left side hurt really bad, it was dripping with blood. I pulled my shirt up to glance at it, a stick or something had hit me. Blood was oozing out.  
  
He slowely turned and looked at me with a grave look on his face. I gave a small whimper after I smiled. Then it all went dark.  
  
((A/N Well so that wraps up Tristans part. Its weird, but now we go to  
Alkins POV. Oh and I need to warn you, Alkin and Ace are like two  
different people so they talk to each other as if they are another  
person entirely.)) 


	8. One into two, deep trouble, And bubbles

Ok finally I got this chapter. Oh I needed a change so now we are going to do some pov switching. I did alkins this time. YAY! Alkin! Oh he shows his sweet side this time.. but not to sweet, but not sarcastic. Oh To explain, Alkin knows Sprites name because He can read minds after all.  
  
"Alkin.."  
  
I slowly turned as I heard Tristan's cries. He was staggering to stand, and then he collapsed in a heap.  
  
Well let's check what's happening here. Tristan is, well I'm not sure what he is doing but  
  
He is down to say the least. Sprite, she is drowning..  
  
"You fool! She's dying I'm taking over!" Ace yelled at me.  
  
"Oh no your not!" I pulled off my shirt as I ran in to the water. I fell deep into the water.  
  
It wasn't shallow anymore. The doorway into the sirens world was open.  
  
Oh crap.  
  
This definitely isn't good. Last time it opened up was. Well. Never.  
  
And if it ever had no one had survived to tell about it, since sirens do kill their victims.  
  
That is what they do after all.  
  
I rushed up for a long breath of air; this was going to take awhile. I glanced back at Tristan I could smell him bleeding. Plus I could here the tree's complaining about the mess on their nice patch of dirt, they didn't want another willow tree growing there.  
  
Then it hit me. Ace, Ace could take care of Tristan while I was gone.  
  
All I had to do was remember the spell; I started to mumble bits and pieces.   
  
"Zoshen- Mintow- Fuji, Fiji! NO not that.." I hit myself. Ace opened our mouth.  
  
"Idiot, its Fujian Mintow Zoshen Centos!" Suddenly I was looking into the face of another. He was wearing the exact thing as me only he looked different. His hair was green like mine. His eyes were the same, but he looked.. Well backwards like a reflection. His bangs were the same as mine but they were pointing the other way.  
  
"HA! It works!" He began jumping around, then stopped and looked at his body. He smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek. I still didn't exactly get what had happened.  
  
Well I know THIS wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
He looked at his hands and moved them.  
  
"Do you know how long I have wanted this?" I leaned back waiting for Ace to take over.  
  
He didn't.  
  
"Are you-"  
  
"Yes! I am Ace!" He was jumping up and down practically.  
  
"You- You- Tricked me! That wasn't the spell it's, Mintow Centos Binshoo Zangtang!"  
  
He grabbed me by the hair.  
  
"Idiot! Go save Sprite!" He started swimming towards the shore and I dove underwater. I swam a long time. Being an elf, and being related to the trees has some advantages. I can stay underwater for a long time. I need water more then all humans since I am related to trees.  
  
But I can't go on forever; I Do need air after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
1 hour later  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Still swimming, and there seems to be a light coming from deep down.  
  
*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
3 Hours later  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, I am running out of air, why does this place have to be sooooo far?!  
  
*BUMF!*  
  
I hit something head on.  
  
"Suntoushi!" I whispered and a small light appeared above my hand. I looked back at the object; it had a rope tying it down to some were. I touched it, and swam around it.  
  
GHACH!!!!!!!!!  
  
I jerked back as fast as I could but I hit another one.  
  
Bodies, Bodies tied to ropes.  
  
Every were.  
  
The Sirens victims surrounded me. It was known that when Sailors were attacked, nothing was found. No bodies. Nothing, I guessed that they had vaporized or some thing.  
  
But I never suspected this.  
  
I said 'Suntoushi' again (louder though) making my light brighter.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
There were thousands, skeletons, some still fully fleshed. They were about 5 feet away from each other. I needed more light.  
  
"SUNTOUSHI!" I screamed, well tried to scream. The louder you say a spell like this one, the better, well, brighter in this case it will be.  
  
It was like daylight now. I could see the city of the Sirens. It was Giant. I dimmed my light just a little so I wouldn't attract too much attention. I continued swimming, Sprite was bound to be around here some were.  
  
Then I noticed a pattern in the bodies. The further I got the more fleshy (gross.) they got, which means Sprite will be-  
  
I saw her; she was tied and struggling to break free. She didn't see me; she was facing the other direction.  
  
She was facing away from the bodies.  
  
My light didn't affect anything anymore. The brightness of the city was bright enough to cover mine.  
  
She didn't notice me, so I swam up and grabbed her shoulder. She started jerking around violently; she had her eyes closed so tight she wouldn't look at me.  
  
Apparently she thought I was a siren.  
  
She thought I was going to kill her.  
  
She ripped back, away from me. She kept shaking and struggling. She was running out of air, she was slowly dying.  
  
I know it's odd that she isn't dead already; it's been about 3 hours now. But like I told Tristan, she was at one time a siren. She still could live in the water, well no she couldn't but she could last a while.   
  
Then it happened. She stopped moving. You know, it's ironic. In every movie I have envisioned (you since I see into the future and all, I must say the 21 century has some good films), the hero will go all the way to save the love of their life.  
  
And then they die!  
  
Well, that's how it always turns out in fairy tales.  
  
But this time I will make my own.  
  
"Airiouse Benthar Oniouse!!!!!!!!" I threw my arms in the air, (well water in this case) and I formed a bubble. Not a spell most of us elves know, but I do read up on Waterian magic spells. It is what sirens use after all.  
  
Well, the bubble wasn't as big as I had hoped for. It was about 4 feet tall and 4 feet wide.  
  
I moved it so that I was inside, (first thing I did was take a deeeeep breath.) and I slowly grabbed her limp body and pulled her in before the bubble began to rise to the surface.  
  
Ok it was a tight squeeze. I had to sit with my legs crossed and her on my lap. She was limp and she wasn't breathing, her head fell back when I moved my hand.  
  
I had to do something, and then I remembered.  
  
I looked around for a moment, (my light thingy was on again.) almost to make sure no one was looking. Then remembered the only one around was, except her.  
  
I pressed my mouth on hers.  
  
I know I know. Where's that pervert Ace when you need him?  
  
I blew air into her lungs,  
  
And I sucked out water.  
  
I blew, I sucked, and I blew.  
  
And she moved her lips while my mouth was on hers. I jerked back as she sat up and coughed.  
  
When she stopped she just kind of sat there, hunched over not looking at me. She shivered a little. I put my hand on her back, and she flinched.  
  
"Sprite-" I started, and she jumped surprised. She turned her head and looked at me.  
  
Her jaw was trembling, her mouth was open slightly and her cheeks were wet.  
  
From tears and water.  
  
"Alkin?" She whispered barely able to speak, she was about to burst into tears.  
  
I started to touch her head and she burst out crying.  
  
"Shhh-" I pulled her into my chest. She cried long and hard. I just held her there, not moving, not talking, and just staying.  
  
After a long time she spoke.  
  
"I- I- You- Die-" She staggered in between sobs. I tightened my grip on her.  
  
"You don't have to say anything at all." I whispered into her ear. She looked up at me her face was centimeters away. I dropped my arms.  
  
"No- I, do. I won't, I mean I do, I just- I couldn't stop my self. They called and I had to go." I opened my mouth to stop her but she put her hand on my wet shoulder.  
  
"The sirens called to me and I had to go, I don't know why. Why? Why would they want me? I don't even know what I am!" She yelled. I clenched my teeth; I wanted to tell her what she was. I knew her more then she did. I read her forgotten thoughts.  
  
She is the daughter of a human and a Siren. She is of mixed blood. And she fell in love with a man, a human. She is looked down upon for this. Her own people stripped her memories and tried to kill her. The man is chained to a rope deep in the sirens world.  
  
And she knows nothing of this.  
  
I found myself with my arms around her, and hers around me. I had my head in the crook of her neck, and she was crying again. I held her till she was still.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
2 hours later  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I opened my eyes; I guess I had fallen asleep. She was still asleep, practically on me. Actually, there is a good reason for this. My bubble I made has gotten smaller. Its a very tight squeeze now. And I can't get up to cast another spell, unless I wake her up and I don't really want to wake her she might cry again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whew, see isn't Alkin sweet?? Like I said he's my fav. But it was a more seriouse chapter compared to the last one.. wasn't it? 


	9. Dreams, Cute girls and Falling out of tr...

Ok, here's chapter nine. I had a bit of inspiration by a little brother of mine.. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Dreams, Cute girls and Falling out of trees.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's been about twenty minutes since I woke up, and I really need to make another bubble, or we aren't going to have any air.  
  
"Uh. Sprite?" I lightly tapped her head she didn't move. Now if I had been Tristan trying to wake her up he would have hit her with a rock. (Unpleasant memories entering my mind..)  
  
I started to squeeze out from under her, and she let out a soft cry like she was in pain. I stopped moving and rubbed her head, her face was tense like she was dreaming. Then she started to shake and she made fists her knuckles turned white.  
  
I couldn't read her mind right now, I'm not sure why, earlier it was an open book.  
  
I slowly reached out to touch her head I was going to go. It was almost a sin to invade someone's dreams his or her most private places, but something's wrong.  
  
I closed my eyes and focused with my hand on her head.  
  
I was going to go into her mind.  
  
"Forgive me-" I whispered and opened my eyes.  
  
I have never actually gone into someone's mind that was in terror before. The only person's I have been into was my teacher who was killed in an accident. (He was a genius but stupid enough to try to make a spell to take over the world. I mean come on, that's idiotic- it literally blew up in his face.)  
  
I am in a forest. I mean not a real looking forest, everything here is very light colors like lilacs and light blues and greens. And when I move I leave a misty shadow behind. It's really amazing.  
  
OK I had to do it, I know if Ace was here he'd make us, so I did it.  
  
I did a little dance.  
Not a long dance just a teeny one, like one of those you would see in a 1900's show you know with the top hats and canes?  
  
Then I saw something move. Ghosts, shadows ghosts long forgotten were walking around me. I spun around this was f-r-e-a-k-y!  
  
They were walking to a river- then I noticed that this forest was a copy of a forest in Frell. Why would she dream about this place?  
  
"Why." A whisper. I jerked around towards the voice. It sounded like Sprite. She wasn't there.  
  
"Why." It was coming from behind me. I spun around again.  
  
"Why." This time I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why-" I cut her off  
  
"Why what?!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air. I lost my balance and fell backwards. "Life is so cruel." I mumbled rubbing my head.  
  
I looked strait up and started forming a plan. Not that I needed one, but it's always a good start. Maybe I can find her and just wake her up. But she might be pissed that I came in her head. Its very rude you know.  
  
"Hello." I looked up to see a little girl smiling at me. She looked to be about 5 years old and she was wearing a little dress; Probably Sprites version of a child siren. She looked like a mini Sprite. "Are you ok?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. I think I'm lost." I sat up and shook the dirt  
out of my hair.  
  
The ghosts were gone.  
  
"Your funny." She giggled at me and I smiled. I know that this girl is just a dream, but I might as well not be rude.  
  
"What are you doing here, I've never seen some one like you before." She touched my face and ran her hands in my hair. She had a confused look on her face. She rubbed her hand against the grain of my cheek. I grimaced, it kind of hurt. Then she jerked her hands back.  
  
"Some things wrong with your face." She said in a small voice looking. I smiled at tapped her head and laughed.  
  
"What's wrong?" I let out in between bursts of laughter. I think I know what she's talking about.  
  
"You have scratches on your face." I put my hand on my mouth. Ok now I know. Being a dream she hasn't been alive long enough to know anything, and all of the ghosts wandering around were female, and I haven't been able to shave today-  
  
"You think I'm a girl?!" I looked down to wipe my face on my shirt and realized I wasn't wearing it any more.  
  
"Well, the only person I know is mama. She said to stay away from people like you. Your different then us." Yah I'm a guy not a girl. There is a big difference there.  
  
"Can you take me to your Mother?" I started to stand.  
  
"Well, she lives a ways from here." She smiled and helped me stand. Although I don't know how much help she actually was.  
  
After we had gone threw a big ordeal of standing, she smiled and took my hand.  
  
"Come one, its that way!" She pointed towards the old castle. I smiled and ruffled her hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Well we've been going on for a while, she's shone me all sorts of things like the old abandoned castle that the old king lived in. (I met him once, Chars father I liked him much better then I like Tristan but hey Tristan's ok with me.) We walked threw the front gate, I had to bend around a couple of boards nailed to the door to keep people out (well If I could get in what was the point?). She led me out into the overly large corridor and threw a moldy passage. She turned a corner and I lost sight of her, I turned it and she was gone. I looked furiously around this large ballroom for her.  
  
"Little-" Little girl? That wasn't her name; I didn't even know what was either. I looked around a little more and just as I had stopped she popped up behind me.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked concerned. I backed up; she looked even bigger now, like a 10 year old.  
  
"You disappeared- I was-" I ran my hands threw my hair. This was weird. I was fallowing a dream girl who for all I know was doing to kill me! Well I hope she's not going to kill me.  
  
She giggled and started to prance around the room. I smiled and joined her. Well I know one thing about her she can dance. Man, that girl was all over the floor. I put my arms out in front of me and smiled slyly. She stared at me and I moved my hands around gracefully and I moved into a bowing position.  
  
"My I have this dance?" I asked smiling; she laughed and curtsied (she almost fell over in the process.)  
  
"Yes." I pulled her towards me and she stepped on both of my feet so I could do the dancing for both of us.  
  
"Miarus." I whispered into her ear. Suddenly every thing started to change. The old walls began to become beautiful again and music began to play. For a moment I made things the way they once were. We danced to a slow Mianto, a Fellian dance. She leaned into me and stepped off of my toes.  
  
When the song ended she looked up at me and everything went back to the way it was except for one thing.  
  
She was really big now, 12 probably.  
  
"Thank you." She said not wanting to look at me as she backed away. "We need to get going." She turned and started walking again. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of any words at all. Alls I could do was stand there.  
  
She turned around for a little bit and stopped.  
  
"Are you ok?" She asked.  
  
"Oh yah, sure." And with that we left to the back garden. As soon as we got to the door way the sun shined in my face. I loved the sun I guess its part of my needs. I barely eat but he sun is a different story. It's the one thing that I truly and have always loved.  
  
I closed my eyes and put my hands above my head and stretched as far as I could I tilted a little to get that extra bit.  
  
I opened my eyes before I put my arms down. The girl was staring at me wide eyed. I almost blushed.  
  
"Uh. what's wrong?" I asked and almost squeaked as I put my arms down. She didn't take her eyes off of me.  
  
"Nothing." She whispered and turned to go. (She likes to do that say something and just walk off like that.)  
  
Was it my imagination or was she even taller and her hair was longer?  
  
What ever, she's not real.  
  
We walked out into the deep over grown garden. Everything was blooming and smelled wonderful.  
  
The candle trees were purple instead of their normal colors. She led me to the graveyard were she stopped.  
  
"Why are we stopping?" I asked confused.  
  
"Because I'm tired." She answered simply. Oh. Well that's ok. She looked even bigger now, like a 14 year old. I watched her as she walked over to a tree and tried to climb.  
  
"I thought you were tired." I snickered. She ignored me and continued to climb. After she was a ways up I called to her  
  
"When can we get going?" I asked looking up at her but soon jerked my glance away. I could see up her dress as plain as day. She turned around on her branch so she could answer me.  
  
"When-" the branch she was standing on snapped and she screamed as she fell. I rushed under her and broke her fall. Now why would I do that? She isn't even alive.  
  
When she landed on me she knocked us backwards sending us rolling down a hill. I threw my arms around her so that she wouldn't get crushed under me.  
  
We rolled a while and when we finally stopped we didn't move for a while. Her head was next to mine and her chin was resting on my shoulder, my hand was holding her neck. Both of her arms were on either of my shoulders. My other hand was further down on the small of her back.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked her not moving. She slowly leaned back so we could look face to face. My eyes widened.  
  
Sprite.  
  
It was Sprite.  
  
Only now instead of being 14 she was like, 17. Her clothes apparently had grown with her and now she was wearing a low cut bodice that had no sleeves. I about choked.  
  
"Sprite?" I asked, she slightly smiled leaned down and fainted.  
  
A/N Kind of a weird premise wasn't it? Well Alkin's still my fav. I am planning to add 4 more people to there group although 3 of them won't come for a long time. The first one is coming in the next chapter, he's just a bit of a pervert.. Ah now we move on to the lovely Ace.. Oh and Tristan. 


	10. A Bloody mess, Explanations, and Screami...

Ok, here is Ace's view on what's going on while Alkins busy with Sprite. He explains why Alkin was mad when he cast the spell, and plus he gets yelled at by a book!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A Bloody mess, Explanations, and Screaming Books   
  
"Tristan...." I called as I rolled his limp body over. I jerked back he was bleeding really badly.   
  
"Uh... Alkin maybe I chose the wrong person tohelp..." I mumbled to myself. This was going to be harder then I thought. I had never had to deal with some one who was on the brink of death before. That was always Alkin's job, not mine.   
  
Tristan opened his eyes opened for a moment and he smiled and started to cough out words and blood.   
  
"Alkin?" Cough "Is that you? I hurt..." Well he sounded as if he was drugged or something. His words were slurry and he couldn't keep his eyes open.  
  
"No, its me Ace." I whispered and began to pull off his shirt so I could see his bloodied wound. He tried to sit up and pull away.  
  
"Oh god!" (In a long exaggerated tone ofcourse.) "I'm going to die, Where's Alkin?" He tried to crawl away but I grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down. He finally gave up he was too weak to try to fight me and I was in no mood for jokes.  
  
I finally got his shirt off despite his objections and grimaces. Well, he definitely was in bad shape. Apparently he had been standing up when the explosion happened and something sliced his sides open. Basically, if he doesn't stop bleeding he'll be dead shortly.  
  
You know, I think he was right. We're all going todie…  
  
I took Alkins nice shirt and ripped it into long strips. (Alkin forgive, me I am ruining your new clothes) while I was doing this I had temporarily put moss and other things on it to slow the flow down.  
  
I began to rummage threw my pockets. I know Alkin always had some bits of magic ingredients in here…  
  
I found a piece of lint.   
  
I cursed in every language I knew.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I finally got all of this situated. I bandaged Tristan up and found a whole month supply of different herbs, and dumped whatever looked safe on his wound.  
  
I hope he'll be all right, but right now he's breathing and I'm more worried about Alkin.  
  
I have never been apart from him before, no how could I. This is the first time I have had a body to use.  
  
A body all of my own.  
  
You see in the elfin culture, *my* culture, Elves are all born with two personalities.   
  
One good, one bad. Usually they take a drug to suppress it and eventually the bad personality wears off no problems at all.  
  
In Alkins case I wasn't going to let myself die.And he soon realized it.   
  
Alkins Personality (me) was different then others, I am not bad. I am his human counter part. Only members of the royal family can have these human counter parts, and very few of them actually do. Right now Alkins the only one who had a split personality that so happens to be human.  
  
To bad for Alkin us Humans happen to have one hellof a strong will to live.  
  
You know, Elves are always bragging about how theyare the more perfect race, better then humans and how they would never ever mixand bear human/elf children. They say its bad.  
  
Well were did you think us human personalities came from? Hmmm? It didn't come from a Dwarf now did it?   
  
It came from our, Great, great, great, great,great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great,great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandmother.   
  
Now that's a lot of woman to go through isn't it.  
  
Well anyway just being able to move is amazing enough to me. I mean I could move Alkins body, but it wasn't the same. It's like using some one else's clothes. They aren't yours, so it's not the same.  
  
But for the first time in my life I was able to lookat Alkin. I see the world in my own eyes, its completely different. But what's my body good for if I can't even use it?  
  
The sad thing is that what I did is a very high crime in elfin society. You are not allowed to split permanently. When Alkin cast the spell he was trying to make me have an out of body experience.  
  
I am not allowed to cast spells on my own, it's impossible I am human. Well but there is a twist to that rule. Being as thoughAlkin allowed me to say it, he allowed me to use his magic even though I tricked him into saying the spell that would make me my own person…  
  
Does that make any sense?  
  
Well I hope you understand it all because I'm not explaining it again! Ok, I shouldn't be rude…  
  
I looked over at Tristans body. He was breathing to say the least. I think that's a good sign because we all breathe. He is lying on his side now by the now smoldering fire. It's been a couple of hours sinceAlkin left, I hope he is ok, because if he isn't I don't know what I'll do. I have never been with out him before…  
  
I walked over and rummaged threw Alkins bag again. I was actually looking for anything interesting when I found a book. I pulled it out and it looked ancient.   
  
Its pages were all tattered on the edges and its cover was really worn. It looked like it had been left out in the rain.  
  
Now it's odd that I have never seen this book before. I mean come on I see every thing he does (At least I did.) I don't remember him putting this book in here.  
  
I tried to open it. It wouldn't move. So I tried again, the pages weren't opening so I got frustrated and I threw it. Now, you should know by now that I am not the most patient/nice/sincere/good person. I admit it I swear like any ogre only I swear in Kerryian not ogre even though I could if I wanted to.  
  
I leaned back on a rock and bit my lip. I should probably go get the stupid book even though I hate it. I looked over and its pages were open.  
  
Now how why did it do that?  
  
Well with me being part of an Elf for so long I learned something's about books. The older they get and the more tattered they get the more personality they get.  
  
I'm serious.  
  
The stupid things get minds of there own, once in biology class Alkins Master was trying to get him to read something and the book yelled at him because he happened to spit on it and he wouldn't open his pages again.  
  
That's why I don't read, the books hate me.  
  
Well I stood up to go look at it. As I got closer it jumped. I jumped after it and landed on it. It let out a yelp and it let me look.  
  
Inside were some pretty disturbing things. I mean,like I couldn't read it in other words…   
  
Damn. If only I paid more attention in Alkins classes….   
  
"Oh shut up you twit!" The book yelled and switched its writing to Kyrrian. This book had an attitude.   
  
"Uhh thanks…" I muttered and began reading. Some spell about summoning the dead and stuff like that…  
  
Summoning the dead?! I slammed the book closed. It was a book that should have been burned about a thousand years ago during the witch age when everything about the Dark arts was destroyed.  
  
Why wasn't it destroyed?  
  
"Hey, book, why aren't you destroyed!" I shook it. And it coughed a little and began to talk.  
  
"Because how can the Dark arts survive if all of us are gone? And why would your dear friends have me? Send me back to my master!!" It began to pout, and I almost felt sorry for it if it hadn't been an evilbook.  
  
"Why would I do that? And who is your master?" Ok I feel really stupid doing this, and the only reason I'm talking to a book is because I'm bored.  
  
Yah that it I'm bored....  
  
"The Reaper of Souls! Who else? And why would you give me back? He will come for me! HE WILL COME!!!!" It ripped it self out of my hands and began to flop about.  
  
I watched it as it struggled and staggered to close its pages. I tilted my head in curiosity. I slight smile came to my face and I leaned over to it for it hadn't flopped very far away.  
  
"Here, let me help you." It stopped flopping and I picked it up and smoothed out its pages. I flipped through them and a paper fell out. I set the book in my lap and reached for the paper. It obviously didn't belong to this book its was a dark color much older then the book.   
  
It was a picture of a woman lying on her side holding a journal. She looked like she was crying and she was looking directly into my eyes. I just stared at it, I was zoning out again except this time I couldn't break away from her gaze. Her clothes were very becoming, although I had never seen this style of clothing before.   
  
She wore a small skirt that was very short, (Ah I remember Alkin often remarks on how hecan't wait till mini skirts come into style) and she showed a large portion of her skinny stomach. Her shirt was low cut bodice that looked like the sleeves had been cut off.   
  
She showed a lot of skin. I mean a whole lot! (A/N remember we are in thosedon't-show-your-ankle-or-forever-be-looked-down-Upon days. So for him it was aREALLY big deal) Her legs were showing, her arms, her neck, and her stomach… I myself had never seen a woman's legs. Which is very sad being as though I'm 76 but Alkin never let us. He was to dignified to get entangled with women, or at least that's what he told me.   
  
I myself had never cared too much, for Alkin wouldn't let us but once he we walked in onhis cousin while she was swimming in the river in the back meadow.   
  
He freaked out and I learned why He didn't want to get entangled. (We were only 15 though)I from then on would sneak glances at her (when Alkin would let us) and imagined she was mine. Though she was Alkins cousin she was not mine. He would let us.   
  
"Be careful with that!" The book screamed at me. Did I imagine it or did the book sound like a girl…  
  
"Who is it…" I murmured my mouth dry.   
  
The book was quiet for a moment. "My original master." That wasn't an answer I wanted.  
  
"What happened to her?" I asked my voice creaking, the picture seemed to be alive it seemed like it was smiling at me now and I winced.  
  
"My master killed her. She was the one who had written me…" The book trailed off after that and I gently put the picture back in between its pages.  
  
"I'm sorry." I mumbled. I think she said that she was sorry to.  
  
A while after my conversation with the book, I began to walk around and gather plants so when Alkin comes back and picks up his Herb bag it won't be empty.   
  
I heard a bush rustle and I jumped behind a tree. It couldn't be the book and Tristans still asleep, and if it were Alkin I wouldn'there him at all.  
  
A Shadow passed, it was moving slowly towardsTristan and the book. I watched it as it turned into its human form.   
  
He carried a long sickle and he wore red and black. I saw him reaching down to book up Alkins book.  
  
I raced behind him and stood about ten feet away.  
  
"Your mine…" he whispered and turned around. When he saw me he looked shocked but still maniacal.  
  
"Who are YOU!" I shouted and made a run for the bookand him, but he just laughed and I passed right through him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok so there's chapter 10! Appropriate title aye?Well This chapter was fun to write : ) So I'll get the next one posted as soonas possible…  
  
OH YAH! READ MY OTHER STORY "DEATHS CURSE!!!" It'llprobably get less serious as it goes like this one did….. 


	11. Red’n Black socks, Ebay, and pointless b...

Ok, here's chapter 11. I added my 2nd favorite dude. He's my bad guy, only he's good, well actually he's bad but.. Well Ok I should shut up and tell you that- OK I'll stop talking now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Red'n Black socks, Ebay, and pointless battles  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I screamed. Passing through someone is like drinking water; it's a weird feeling. I have never actually done it before.  
  
I jerked back towards him. He was staring at me, he was laughing on the inside I could tell.  
  
"You idiot!" The book screamed. I staggered backward as the guy slowly moved towards me. He was taller then me, and he almost looked devilish. His red eyes were slightly disturbing. They weren't an orangey red they were blood red. So were his clothes.  
  
Actually if I wasn't terrified of him, I would be dying of laughter. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt but he was wearing things under that to. His pants only came to about a few inches past his knees and under them he wore red and black striped socks.  
  
He wore a shirt with they same pattern under his black one. Also he wore this black hat, something you would imagine a guy from Russia wearing. Well I think Its Russia, some country from the future, or so Alkin says.  
  
"What do you want?" I stuttered. He gave me one of those your-to-stupid-for- you-own-good-looks kind of look. This only made me mad. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? YOU- YOU-" I couldn't think of anything. "YOU NINNY!" Ninny? Where the HELL did I get ninny from?!  
  
He now had his eyebrow arched.  
  
"Ninny? Is that the best you could come up with?" He laughed. His eyes glowed a bright red. He smiled a sly smile and then looked over his book.  
  
"Hello Tohru my sweet." Tohru? I thought that was a boy's name. WAIT! Why is he calling the book his sweet?!  
  
"Hello master." She (Tohru) whispered. I jumped to my feet and got into a fighting position. One thing I learned, well actually bothered to learn fro Alkin was how to fight.  
  
"Come on! I'm ready for you!" I shouted. He smirked and turned to go.  
  
"I'm to good for you." He shouted and he just kept on walking. I on the other hand was ticked. I ran up and gave him the hardest punch I could give. Once again I passed right threw him.  
  
"SSjgto!" I shouted, a very nasty name word in Ogres. He stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"What did you call me!?" He turned around and his eyes were flaming.  
  
"SSjgto! SSjgto!" I taunted. I didn't like this guy and not that Tohru meant anything to me but bothering someone is too much fun. Then he spotted something behind me.  
  
"Well, well, well." He added sounding pleased. I turned to look at what he was looking at.  
  
All's I saw was Tristan. I blinked and did a double take. Mr. freaky dude was standing beside Tristan.  
  
Just a sec ago he was-  
  
But how did he-  
  
Well when did he-  
  
"AH! I'll be taking him off of your hands." He said matter of factly raising his sickle above his head.  
  
"Oh ok, I just thought you were going to take him away or something- HEY! You can't take him!" I grabbed for him, this time I pushed him over. He landed, hard. His sickle went flying and it sliced through a tree. For a moment we just sat there and stared. I broke the silence.  
  
"WOW! Impressive! Were did you get that?" I blinked.  
  
"Oh Ebay of course! It wasn't cheap being as it was an original Dark arts-" He stopped and punched me in the face. You know getting tricked isn't fun. "Actually I did get it off of Ebay and it is an original!" He stood up and ran to grab his sickle. I grabbed his foot.  
  
"HA!" I shouted. But what I got was a kick in the face.  
  
My poor face..  
  
We went at his for a long time; he never got to his sickle. Every time he threw a punch or a kick at me he hit me in the face.  
  
I am actually in severe pain. I mean what a time to get my own body; if I were in Alkin's body I wouldn't have felt anything.  
  
I mean come on, if I knew I was going to get the shit beat out of me I wouldn't have tried to get a body yet!!!  
  
I put him in a headlock.  
  
"DO you know how LONG I waited for this body?!" I screamed shoving dirt in his face. "No you wouldn't know would you! You have one!"  
  
"I will crush you." he whispered and phased through my arms. "Why do you think you have it easy? Do you know how hard it is to go around and take peoples lives?" He stood and made a run for his sickle, which he actually got. I stood up and got ready for a battle. He turned to me.  
  
"You gonna use that against me?" I shouted at him referring to his sickle.  
  
"I don't have to." He said throwing it down. He smirked and pulled his hand in front of his face.  
  
"I summon the dark spirits and souls to show him!" Swiftly, spirits were around him. They were like dragons flying and soaring around.  
  
I fell backwards from a blast of lightening that hit right were I was standing. He laughed and sent them away.  
  
"I don't need them either." He got ready to fight. I lunged first.  
  
I landed on the ground first but I took him down with me.  
  
"You think your life is tough?" He shouted pulling my hair. "Try not to forget about others."  
  
I grabbed his collar and threw him over me.  
  
"This is the first time I have ever been able to feel! To feel anything!" This fight wasn't really going any were. I wasn't stronger then him, and he wasn't stronger then me. But if he uses his magic I am doomed.  
  
"Well you know what?! I kill people's hopes and dreams you think I like that? Huh?" He rolled to get away from me and then threw a rock at my face, this time I moved.  
  
"You don't have to kill anyone!" I tossed it back at his head passing right threw him.  
  
"Yes I do! I have to take him!" He pointed towards Tristan. "They will be angry if I don't!"  
  
"You know you're a creep!" By now we had given up I was too tired and he was breathing heavy. He got a angry look on his face and then turned to me.  
  
"I will take him, I will take you, I will take all who die. I am the reaper." I thought he was joking. I had heard of the reaper before.  
  
The reaper of souls.  
  
He collects souls of those who had died. He originally was a man who had a great sin in his life. He was one of the oldest living being alive.  
  
He was the first murderer. The first killer, he killed his friend and the fates had cursed him to collect the souls of every one who died. Those who he didn't collect would wander the river sticks (Or is it stix?) for eternity.  
  
He couldn't die.  
  
"Your-" I started but he cut me off.  
  
"Damn you! Don't remind me." He looked in his lap regretfully. "This may be the first time that you have ever had a body but I haven't had mine for millennia. It rotted away with my soul."  
  
"So, your dead?" I let out after a few minutes.  
  
"No."  
  
I took this as the end of our fight.  
  
"I won't take him yet." He mumbled. I stood up from the ground and picked up Tohru. I brushed her pages off because he had dropped her in the dirt.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked her pages.  
  
"I am." She replied. I walked over; slightly grimacing for my face was killing me, to the reaper and handed her to him.  
  
"I think we should call a truce for now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok I just saw Monte python and the Holy Grail and it gave me the idea for ninny. (We are the knights who say NEE!) Well Reaper actually does have a name, and it's a type of candy. Well it is sorta. But next chapter I'll write about Alkin, but I have a question. Who should Sprite like more? Tristan or Alkin? Well, I am going to add two more girls for sure. Well actually only one because the book happens to be a girl. 


	12. Kisses, Cats, and More screaming

Ok this is pretty short but its cute. And Alkin is going to be the center of all jokes. So here is is!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kisses, Cats, and More screaming  
  
"Uh. Sprite?" I fidgeted. I had never been this close to a woman- er, girl before. I had always avoided girls, much to Ace's annoyance. I mean, I'm not gay I just don't want to get involved.  
  
Things like attachment scare me,  
  
Alas I the Great and mighty Alkin am.  
  
I am..  
  
I am scared of girls.  
  
Ok? Happy now? I've always been afraid of them. I convinced Ace that I just didn't have time for them, but I did. I always did I just happen to be terrified of them!  
  
I mean I'm not sure why I dislike them, oh wait yes I do. When I was little, I didn't live with my parents in the elfin palace. I lived with a human family. I guess it was to prepare me for my job in the palace.  
  
I am the courts- well it's only a job in the elfin society. I am the dude who studies other cultures and then blend in with them to learn the customs. Plus if we go to war with any one I am in charge because I am the only one who can speak 256 dialects from around the world, even in the other continents far away from Kyrria. Which won't be discovered for another 1000 years mind you.  
  
But back to the point, they had a daughter. Her name was Cleo; She was about a year younger then me. I always thought she was annoying (this was before I had ever let Ace out.) well I was 14, and her mother asked us to go into the forest and collect lilac leaves.  
  
It didn't occur to me then but you can't use lilac leaves for anything.  
  
Personally I think she set it up.  
  
Well, we went a ways and she fell.  
  
I asked her what was wrong and she said she hurt her ankle. I walked back over to her and sat down. She was crying pretty bad and I took her foot onto my lap. It looked fine to me. Then she did something I never would have expected.  
  
SHE KISSED ME!!!!!!!!!  
  
I jerked back. That damn girl took my first and last kiss. I changed after that; I avoided girls at every turn. You don't know how many times a girl tried to kiss me, or hug me, or try to do things that only guys usually like to do..  
  
Well this is the first time I have ever touched a girl in 60 some thing years.  
  
Her face was right next to mine and she had her hands on my chest. My eyes got big I have to stay calm.  
  
I just sat there. Normally I would have gotten away from her as soon as possible, unless.  
  
No it can't be that. I'm to young to have that happen.  
  
Ok, before you start thinking (which I know you are. I read minds remember?) 'Oh Alkins in love with dream girl!' Well your wrong. I am not in love. Elves happen to have this, problem. Ok well guy elves have this problem. It'll happen in about 1000 years.  
  
Well I am not 1000 years old now am I?  
  
Elves who happen to be guys have a few issues when they turn 1000. Oh, it means we can't ever get close to any female. Ok? Its kind of strange but after that age when we get near a girl we change.  
  
I mean not mentally changing.  
  
I mean physically change.  
  
Like we turn into another species.  
  
Like My dad turned into a frog..  
  
That really grosses me out. My brother turns into a goldfish when girls touch him. So there is no rhyme to reason to what I will become. Maybe with my luck I will be some poisonous snake.  
  
"Sprite! Wake up!" I started to push her away and it happened. Damn it I changed.  
  
"MEOW!" I screeched, Sprite was squashing me under her-  
  
Her, um, um, low cut shirt.  
  
Wait-  
  
Am I a cat? "Meow." Yes I am a cat. Why a cat? Out of all of the creatures I could have been why a cat? I mean seriously, why not a big scary dragon?  
  
Well, I started to meow a lot because her- well she was squashing me to say the least.  
  
After a little bit she opened her eyes a little bit. "Hello Kitty, were is he?" She still didn't get off of me. I hissed a little and I guess cat instincts came over and I scratched her on her- on her open part of her overly low cut bodice. She jerked up.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Kitty!" She picked up my squashed body and squeezed it on her- Damn why does she have to wear that thing?! "I wonder were that nice boy went to." She stood up and started walking.  
  
"I wonder if I scared him off. He was really nice." she smiled at me. "I'm being silly. You're just a kitten. But would you understand?" OH yah just a kitten. For crying out loud I am an Elf guy. Not a snugly little kitten. I AM A GUY!  
  
"I AM A GUY! A GUY I SAY!" Well that's what I wanted to say but it came out,  
  
"MEOW! MEEEOW! MEOW! MEOW!" That's not good. She pulled back a little bit and cringed. I suddenly felt a stab of guilt I was being rude.  
  
Even for a cat. She smiled and rubbed my head. "Good kitty." She whispered and I purred. "I think we should get going, look at those clouds." She looked scared. Then a surge of water came. I mean talk about flash floods! The stupid thing came ripping at us.  
  
Well she pulled me tightly into her- Umm Damn why that?  
  
But the stupid water ripped her away from me.  
  
"HEY!" I shouted, and this time it came out as words. I saw her being swung away from me. "NO!" I made a grab for her but she was still being pulled away. Now that I have a teeny bit of cat in me. I dislike water. Oh I love it but it's just.  
  
The stupid currents threw her against me. I took in a deep breath of air and dove under to grab her.  
  
Damn this man problem. I turned into a cat as soon as I pulled her against me. I need to wake her up! I think the reason there's water in her dream is because-  
  
I forgot to make the bubble. I pushed her away from me and turned back into my natural form. What was a good way to wake a sleeping person up? I began to think about Ace's dreams about girls. We always wake up when-  
  
WHEN HE KISSES THE GIRL!!  
  
I threw myself at her and pressed my lips on hers before she could react and before I could change again. Next thing I know its dark and we're under water.  
  
Well we were under water before but that was in her dreams, I'm awake now, and I'm still kissing her!! I jerked back.  
  
I waited to turn into a cat again.  
  
I waited, and waited.  
  
I didn't change.  
  
"Airiouse Benthar Oniouse!" Once again I made a bubble for us. We climbed inside and thankfully I managed to make it bigger this time. I still held her hand from when I had woken her up. Her face get red when we looked at our hands and I jerked back.  
  
"Um. yah. Right." I stuttered. It seems that I like to say that a lot but I'm never around girls now am I? After a little bit we started to see light.  
  
The sun. Oh thank god!!! In a few minutes we finally reached the surface and the doorway to the sirens world closed. I hope I never have to go in again. It's a freaky place. Man, they decorate things with bodies! Who wants to see that?  
  
Well anyway, the bubble popped when we reached the surface. And I learned something. She can't swim. As soon as I reached the surface I was shouting for Joy.  
  
She was screaming for dear life. I finally turned around and I saw her drowning. Now what gets me is she used to be a siren. Why can't she swim? I sighed and dove under to her. She was like a drowned rat. She was clawing and scratching me but I finally grabbed her.  
  
She climbed onto my back and I struggled to swim to the surface. Her weight kept on pulling me under. Well not that she was heavy or anything but she was pulling me down.  
  
Then I did the obvious thing. I stood up. The water was up to my chest.  
  
How Ironic is that?  
  
Well as soon as I stood up I fell backwards. She was still on my back. She knocked me off balance. Well I let go of her and walked to shore.  
  
"Oh! Thank God!" I fell to my knees and did an over reactive thing. I kissed the ground over and over and over.. Well I had a mouth full of dirt and I coughed it out.  
  
The earth tastes terrible. That I can say for sure.  
  
Sprite stood behind me.  
  
"Did I fall asleep?"  
  
"Yah. I think you did."  
  
"I had the weirdest dream, I dreamed you turned into a cat. And you. Kissed me." I had to hide me innocence, though that really did happen.  
  
"What? Why would I do that?!" I turned away so she wouldn't see me blush. Then I saw Ace. I started to walk towards him. He wasn't alone; there was some one else with him.  
  
"OH hey Alk-" Hey stood up and waved to me but I cut him off.  
  
"Get away from him Ace!" I shouted referring to the Reaper. Yes I knew who it was.  
  
He is a murderer. I prepared to shoot and fire ball at him. I wasn't going to let him take any of us. He tried to take my uncle and he succeeded I will not let him take me or any of my friends-  
  
Are they really my friends? Well there is no time to think about it now.  
  
I blasted him and he threw his sickle at me. I dodged it and he dodged mine, but some one else screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, well Alkin won't turn into a cat again unless he happens to go into some ones head. And I don't think he will go into her head again. Well, Any ways. 


	13. Spiders, Desire to die, and songs…

Ok, here's what's next and its not much but enough to get me to what needs to happen next. P.S thanks for the reviews ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spiders, Desire to die, and songs...  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" They screamed. I stopped and re-absorbed my Ice ball. I turned and saw Ace jumping up and down screaming his brains out. Some times he can do things at the worst times...  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" I shouted. This was no joking matter! The Reaper could kill us kill us all! He jumped back and had this terrible look on his face.  
  
"It's a- It's a- It's a spider!" He screeched and ran around like a lunatic. You know arms waving and all. Sprite sighed and went to Tristan. Did none of them get it?  
  
"Your friend is an idiot." The Reaper stood up and swooped up next to me in that ghostly matter. "Are you?" He asked slyly and moved behind me. He sniffed my hair and I jerked back. "You'll die..." He sniffed again. "In-" I pushed him and pointed my finger in the air and waved it.  
  
"Nope. I already know thank you!" I did. Seeing into the future can sometimes be terrible. I know when people will die. Usually I can just not think about it and I won't know. But sometimes its like having numbers written on their foreheads telling when they will die.  
  
It's like a nightmare only you don't know which night it will come.  
  
I'll die in about 6000 years, but nothing is set in stone. I could die tomorrow by a choice I make today.  
  
"Are you going to kill us?" I asked with uncertainty. I mean it's not like he came over for tea. He laughed for a little bit. It was a terrible evil laugh.  
  
"Do you want me to? Do you have this ever lasting desire to feel death?" He circled around me. I felt chills go up my spine.  
  
"No..." I stuttered and he took a step back smiling devilishly. He opened his mouth to answer but Ace ran up and threw his elbow on Reapers shoulder.  
  
"Well that's good cause' He's Ok!" He smiled and looked at Reaper. Reaper looked back at him and he looked disgusted. Almost like he was thinking 'Damn you!'  
  
I on the other hand wouldn't be won over so easy. "What do you mean 'Ok'?"  
  
Ace walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. "He's my friend. Would I lie to you?" He looked me in the eyes.  
  
"Yes you would Ace, you do all the time." He shook his head.  
  
"That's not the point Alkin. He hasn't killed Tristan yet." We looked over at his sleeping form. Sprite was sitting beside his with her hands on his face. My eyes popped open, was Tristan ok?  
  
I walked over and sat next to Sprite to examine him and pulled his bandages away. Then I noticed something. The wrappings just seamed to match my brand new shirt...  
  
"ACE!" I yelled and he was just whistling so innocently. "You ripped my shirt!" Well, I was pissed. I'm wet and cold and now permanently shirtless. Sprite looked up at me and touched my arm. In the tiniest voice she asked me,  
  
"Is he going to be ok?" I looked deeply in to her eyes. She had been crying. She darted her gaze back to his face. I watched her for a moment and began to work on Tristan.  
  
I slowly pealed away layer after layer of MY shirt. Then I got to MY herbs. Apparently Ace used all of MY medicines also.  
  
Is there nothing of mine he does not take? Well there is no time to be worrying about it now...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I got him all wrapped up, sometime while I was cleaning out his wound Sprite walked off. I think she was crying but I'm not really sure. Tristan's not in to bad of shape but he lost a lot of blood. He'll be fine soon, well as soon as he gets some rest. A lot more rest.  
  
"I've done all I can do for now." I said more to myself then anyone else. I looked around. The Reaper (I still don't trust him) and Ace are looking at some book and Sprites-  
  
Where's Sprite?  
  
I stood up and listened for her thoughts. It was hard to hear at first but she's by the river. Why would she go back there? Everything always happens at the stupid river!  
  
I listened some more to her thoughts. Her mind seems blank; all her old memories are overlapping with her new ones. She must be miserable...  
  
Slowly I moved towards her in silence. I didn't want to bother her.  
  
When she came into sight I saw she was sitting on a willow branch that was growing over the water. She was holding her self quite tightly and she seemed to be shaking.  
  
I watched her for a long time; the sun was just beginning to set and the scenery was beautiful. Her frame seemed to glow as the sun was behind her. I just walked over and leaned on a tree and listened to the music.  
  
Music? Since when was there music...  
  
"Niaro'tino Scentaro miakotis Viana Mianto.... Niaro'tino scentaro shiacava.... " Ah, I know this song. An old ballad sung thousands of years ago about a girl who had frozen to death after loosing the one she loved. It's really a sad song; very few people can actually sing it the way it was intended. I closed my eyes and sank to the ground. She switched to Kyrrian.  
  
"Why, when I'm all alone, there is no one coming to find me? Why when I'm all alone your not here beside me..." Actually its quite amazing how 8 words of the ancient language are the same 24 in Kyrrian. But it's hard to listen to. I just leaned back and imagined the story.  
  
No, I need to find out what's wrong.  
  
No, I don't. I am not her keeper, she can take care of her self.  
  
Nope, I need to see what's wrong...  
  
I suddenly found that I was standing in front of the tree, so I called to her enthusiastically interrupting her song.  
  
"So when are you coming down?" She just flinched and I took a step closer. "Are you ok?" She had been crying earlier, I don't know why.  
  
I think I'm dense. Yah I can say that with pure confidence. I jumped up next to her. (Yah not a little tiny jump I mean I jumped 6 feet in the air!) I sat in a crouching position and leaned over to her. She turned away from me. I reached out to touch her arm and she jerked towards me.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed. She was a mess, her hair was covered in dirt and her cheeks were stained with tears. This set me back.  
  
I being scared of girls had spent more time with her today then I had ever spent with any girl ever before. And now that she was yelling at me to go away I fell a strong urge to leave. Though I know it's not the right thing to do.  
  
"Sprite..." I brushed her hair out of her face. She opened her mouth to speak but alls that came out were sobs. She practically dove into me, and since I was sitting in a crouch position I almost fell over.  
  
But I stayed calm and just held her. She yelled about how she didn't know who she was or why those people tried to kill her and why she liked Tristan.  
  
Now that's what urked me. Precious little Tristan, ever body likes little Tristan. Why would she like him? I mean come on he was only with her for Oh, 5 minutes. I kissed her for crying out loud.  
  
Eww.... I did kiss her.... (Mentally tries to erase memory)  
  
After a while she stopped moving and just sat there next to me. I nudged her shoulder but she didn't move. I guess she fell asleep finally. I smiled at her and began to think. I am so glad that I was picked to do this...  
  
Now, how am I going to get down?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, short and sweet. Ok really short.  
  
Now to my reviewers, (well most recent) Mizz Monkey, You know She not my favorite person either. Originally I had another Personality for her but she evolved into what she is today. My people kind of do that, a lot...  
  
Oh dorkeegirl168 Thanks! You've been a faithful reviewer and I love your reviews! They're so cute!  
  
Babyjayy, thanks for reviewin'  
  
Ya'll I love reviews a whole lot so continue! OK, I'll shut up now... its late... I'm tired...  
  
Oh yah, next chapter I'll try to go back to Ace, or Sprite. I haven't done hers yet, and she needs me to get into her head. But Alkins going to have issues with Reaper, and I still haven't told you his real name... But like I said its candy...  
  
Ok this time I'll really shut up So till the next chapter cyah. 


	14. Alkins hair, Pixies and a whole lot of H...

Ok I'm sick and bored and here's the next chapter. Now what you'll eventually notice (well I hope you will cause I did) that whenever Alkin is around Tristan he's all-proper and up tight. There's a good reason for this, but to bad for you I am not gonna tell ha ha ha. Ok I'll tell. He's jealous of him. Though I'm not gonna tell you that!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alkins hair, Pixies and a whole lot of Hell  
  
"Oww..." I moaned. Last thing I can remember is staring at Ace and saying that we were going to die.  
  
Am I dead? No I'm not dead its to painful to be heaven. Well, but it would make sense if I were in hell... No, there's Ace over there. I looked around with a confused look; actually maybe I am in hell if he's here...  
  
"Ace, what happened?" I tried to sit up and I fell back. Now I remember, I got hurt or something like that. He jumped up and ran over to me.  
  
"Hey! You're awake! HA!" He seemed giddy. The buffoon. "I didn't kill you! Alkin! Sprite! He's awake! Oh yah, Reaper you don't care but he's alive!" Oh, Sprites ok glad to hear that...  
  
Next thing I know my head is getting crushed by two arms. (Man, I'm already in pain why add more) They were sobbing into my hair and they had scooted under me so I was now sitting up.  
  
For the longest time they just held me and cried, well me not being a sentimental person started to look around. We were apparently still by the river. No clue how long we have been here though. Ace was running around like his lunatic self, and there is some guy sitting under s tree over by the river.  
  
"I'm glad your ok..." She whispered into my hair. Sprite. Why was Sprite being so touchy feely? It's freaking me out...  
  
"Hey Tristan!" I looked up and saw Alkin staring at me. He was shirtless, and hatless now and his green hair looked like sea weed cause its all grimy and dirty, Ew... He needs some soap.  
  
Then Ace jumped in front of me holding an overly thick book and was pulling that guy along with him.  
  
"Tristan! Meet Reaper, he's my friend!" Reaper looked annoyed and smiled at me.  
  
"I was going to kill you, you know." He touched his finger on the top of my head and sneered. "You will die in-"  
  
"Oh shut up! No one wants to know when they're going to die!" Alkin roared I turned to him and his greasy hair. I did a double take.  
  
Alkins there...  
  
Ace is over there....  
  
But Alkins over there...  
  
How?  
  
"How are you-" I pointed at them with my arms crossed. They looked at each other; Alkin smacked his head and Ace laughed. This isn't helping at all. I don't get it. It's all to freaky. I want to go home.  
  
"We split. Accept it. Go on with your life." He said quite matter of factly. I let my head fall back into Sprites lap.  
  
"Ok what ever I give up. I will go on with my life. But I have some questions..." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Ok here goes. Okwhytheheckarewestillhere? WhyamIinseverepain?!Whattimeisit?Whentheheckareweleaving?WhencanIgohome?Whot heheckisthat?Whatswiththebigbook?OhhaveyoufiguredoutwhenIcangetsomethingtoea t?Andwerearewegoingnext?" I gasped for air. Talking fast isn't easy.  
  
Tall dark and freaky spoke up, I had never actually listened to him. Alkin shut him up before I could hear him last time he tried.  
  
"Because your hurt and we can't leave until you woke up and now you are so we can go. During the explosion I happened to be around and I lost control of my sickle and it fell and apparently sliced you pretty good. It's about 6 in the afternoon. We will leave in a couple of minutes. You can't go home. I am the Reaper of souls I happened to drop my book around here and I came back to find it. The big book is the last of the dark arts books. Her name is Tohru. You can eat when we get food. We are going to go through Bamarre on our way to Alkins hometown. Clear enough for you?" He said this in the most dry tone it was almost haunting. He answered every one of my questions with out hesitation.  
  
WOW.  
  
Alkin looked at him with a shocked look on his face. "You actually caught what he said?!" The Reaper sneered and sat down. Alkin stood up.  
  
"Well I believe we should be off then." He walked over and grabbed his bag. "Come along." Every body stood up to go except me. I couldn't stand it hurt too much. Alkin noticed this and snapped his fingers. Suddenly I wasn't on the ground any more I was about 3 feet above it. I screamed and Alkin laughed at me. "Well I'm not going to carry you. You will float-." He thought that this was funny. I thought it was disturbing.  
  
He turned around and looked across the river. "Psitghto..." He screeched in a high pitch squeaky way that hurt my ears.  
  
"Psitghto..." Something answered in an even higher pitch voice. He said something else in gibberish and then they came. I mean I had read about them before being as though that's all I really did, but I never had bothered to learn their language being as though they are rarely seen but they came to him.  
  
Pixies. Pink and green pixies were coming towards us. They started pulling on Alkins hair, while he talked and screamed in there language. After about thirty minutes of arguing they flew away. Alkin seemed pretty pleased about himself.  
  
"Uh... what the heck was that?" Ace asked scratching his head. Alkin turned and gave him one of those Your-an-idiot-did-you-know-that looks.  
  
"They're going to bring us some stuff. Oh and Ace, I figured you would have known that. Being as though you were part of me for a long time." We all just stood there (well I floated there) and looked at each other. A few minutes later the pixies came back only this time they brought two horses.  
  
"Ah here we go." The pixies were now gone, gone like they had came, quickly and silently. Alkin walked over to the sleeker of the two creatures. He went up to its ear and started to whisper. The horse nodded its head and Alkin jumped on its back. Ok Alkins being a jerk. I mean come on. He's being like some...  
  
"Alkin! What's wrong with you! You're being a Jock!" Perfect. Alkin is a major big time Jock.  
  
What's a jock?  
  
"What ever." Alkin mumbled. "Come here Sprite." He looked over at her and put his hand out for her. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. With a large amount of style he gently pulled her in front of him on the horse.  
  
Reaper rolled his eyes and leaned over to me "No matter how you try you will always get beat." I jerked back. What was that supposed to mean? He backed off and smirked. He yawned and leaned back sitting on his sickle. He slowly moved around on it like a witch would on a broomstick.  
  
"Hey! Tristan, yoo-hoos!" I turned and saw Ace already on the horse. Oh Gawd.. I have to ride with him?  
  
This is going to be pure Hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok it was pointless had to write something to get them away from that damned river. Well, I have a big plan for what up next for our hero's and it includes a love berry....  
  
MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Being trapped, Punks, and Love berries

Hey every body! Guess what! I am going to use our little Reaper! Oh yah, he uses his sickle like a hover board type thing... Like all the time. He barely ever walks....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Being trapped, Punks, and Love berries  
  
"Hey! When are we going to get there? I mean if it was just me I could snap my fingers and-"  
  
"OH shut up! It's not like your volunteering to take us there!" Mr. Green head yelled at me. This is so annoying. I mean really now hanging around with three people who are whacked out?  
  
Ok I probably should explain why I am hanging with this weirdos in the first place. The fates, (I would say "The devil take them" but being the 'devil' and them being my boss I can't.) they sent me out here on business to take Tristan's soul. Well damn them they knew he wouldn't die because they know every thing. Now I am stuck fallowing these people around till they die or I am freed.  
  
Isn't that just peachy keen now. But I won't tell them this. I'll just fallow them around for a while. Any way Tohru seems to like them. She hasn't let me carry her for a while now.  
  
Well except I have been the only person she's talked to in about a thousand years now so I bet its good for her. But why did I have to get stuck with them?  
  
And for that matter who's going to take people's souls why I'm away?  
  
"Well I can't for your information unless you want to end up in the after life." I stretched my legs in front of my sickle and me.  
  
"How long till we will be there?" Sprite asked in a hushed tone. I mimicked her voice making fun of it.  
  
"Hey you! Shut up!" Mr. Green head yelled at me "We can stop in a little bit if you need us to." He whispered into her ear so no one could hear. But me being the undead I could hear. I know he can read minds, and how he reads her and he knows how to react to her actions.  
  
Mr. Green head is trying to be Mr. Smooth. That's funny. I started to listen to the ever bickering Spoiled prince Tristan and Ace.  
  
"Scoot over!"  
  
"Why should I? I was on this horse before you! And besides you can't even sit up with out my help!"  
  
Man those two are hopeless. Ace, is different then most people I have encountered he doesn't seem to have an end... just a beginning. Well he was part of an elf once maybe he is a higher race of being.  
  
*Thump*  
  
"Oops..." I turned and saw Tristan on the ground in this ungodly position Ace was still sitting on the horse with his hands out like he had just pushed him. Alkin jumped off of his horse and walked over to Tristan's miss formed body. So much for higher race of being...  
  
I couldn't help it.  
  
I burst out laughing. It was just too funny. I laughed and laughed until I fell off of my Sickle.  
  
Ok that was embarrassing.  
  
"Spoony." Sprite pointed at me. This set me back. I am not one to get called names so easily. (It's like playing with the Devil. Though I am not the Devil. The Devil is lazy.)  
  
"What did you call me?" I got to my feet and stood on my sickle and flew over to her face. (A/N think snowboarder right there) "What did you call me?" I said louder this time. I was at eye level with her floating above the ground at about three feet. She jerked back. I pulled a knife out of the sleeve of my shirt and moved it to her throat. I leaned into her and smelled her hair.  
  
"No one calls me names." I whispered maliciously "No one..." I nipped her ear playfully. She just sat there quietly screaming on the inside I could tell.  
  
"Get away from her!" I turned just in time to see Alkin coming strait towards me. He rammed into my side sending me soaring. I scrambled to my feet and clutched my sickle. He was already standing up next to Sprite and the horse. I wiped my mouth.  
  
"I wouldn't have hurt her." I screamed reaching down to pick up my hat.  
  
"Get a life!" He retorted. I just smiled and snapped my fingers changing myself into thin air.  
  
I watched them freak out as I disappeared. Tohru just sighed. You see this; this undead state of life is a game for me. I can't die and I get depressed when I don't think of happy things so I play my game.  
  
My sick twisted game...  
  
I like to fallow people. Yes you could call me a stalker but I call myself 'in tune with peoples lives.' I choose a few people and fallow them around till I kill them.  
  
In this case I won't kill them I will just fallow them till they go a ways then I'll reappear. So this should be great.  
  
"That was interesting." Ace said dryly. He was now back on his horse with Tristan thrown over the back. "Lets be off now." He added a lot of emphases to 'now'.  
  
But I was more in focus with Alkin and Sprite. I got onto my sickle, standing of course. I prefer to stand on it rather then sit. Some dragon told me (I think her name was Vollys or something like that) how I should dress. Yes I know that sounds lame but hey they see into the future and she said I should dress Goth.  
  
Now when I heard that I said, "You want me to dress like a druid?" The thing laughed at me and told me all about these things called 'punks' and 'Skater' guys. Now I have never seen one before. But I took her advice.  
  
She also showed me this wonderful thing called Ebay. That's were she bought me my sickle. The proper way to ride it is to stand on it, like those 'skater' guys ride there 'boards' (How would you ride a board? Wouldn't you get splinters?).  
  
Well its really fun anyways, I like to go soaring through the forest and high speeds. Good thing I can phase through things cause I'm always running into trees.  
  
I got onto my sickle to go sickling. (Ha, ha, ha, I made a funny!)  
  
"Yo Alkin! Look at me!" we all turned and saw Ace standing on the horses back. Alkin moaned. This is going to be a long trip....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok it's been about three hours of mindless chatter coming from Ace and Tohru. At one point Tristan woke up but Ace knocked him out pretty quick. I finally gave up and sped about 100 feet ahead, because even if I have to stay around them doesn't mean I have to put up with them.  
  
Well it's been slow going but at least we are out of the forest and have been going through the Bamarrian orchards, it's a great view being as though these trees are different colors. What I think is funny is that we aren't even out of Frell but they call this place the 'Bamarrian orchards'. They grow every thing here from Love berries to Moles wart. (Moles wart mind you looks like a mole, you know those freaky little critters that live under ground.)  
  
"Guys we are going to stop up by that tree." Alkin pointed towards an overly large tree that had pink leaves. Before I sped past him I flicked him in the ear. He shouted I smiled and sickled over towards it. I climbed up to a low branch, leaned back against the tree, reappeared and grabbed a blue fruit. I tried to bite it, but it was as hard as rock. Then I got an idea.... Mwahahahaha!!!  
  
I waited till they got under the tree and I threw it at Alkins head. He jumped and smiled and said some gibberish and fell off of the horse. Sprite sat there staring at me, probably terrified that her protector was now knocked out.  
  
"What took you so long?" I sickled down to them. Sprite slid down the saddle next to Alkin, on the opposing side of me. "I have been waiting for three hours." Ace bobbled over to me. I just blankly stared at him. "What, do, you, want?" I said with every syllable enunciated.  
  
"Did you try the fruit?" he asked smiling that freak show smile. "I heard Bamarrian fruit is wonderful." He reached up and grabbed the one I had hit Alkin with. I watched as he took the stem and spun the fruit. When the fruit had spun enough the stem snapped and the hard shell fell of revealing a soft little berry the size of a button.  
  
He smiled and handed it to me. I took it and stared at it. I felt pain and anger swell up inside of me. My curse, this curse that keeps me alive...  
  
It's a joke just one cruel joke.  
  
My body, my real body is gone. This thing I am in now is just a shell, a remembrance of what I used to have. I can feel, but I controlled it. I could control whether I felt Ace's punches.  
  
I did.  
  
I felt every blow.  
  
It's the only thing I have close to being alive.  
  
But what the Fates took from me other then my soul...  
  
I can't eat. Isn't that terrible? I mean for over ten thousand years, (well longer then that but I've lost count) I haven't even tasted a strawberry....  
  
I stared at the berry in my palm. I felt my eyebrows come into a tight nit on my forehead. I threw it down on the ground and crushed it under my feet. I looked up at him. He had that same dumb look on his face.  
  
"Didn't like it? I can-" He started but trailed off but I think he understood. Well he probably thought I would get sick or something but I like to imagine that he knows.  
  
I turned around and sighed. Next thing I know Alkin is staring at me with this pissed off look. I gave him one of those 'what?' looks. He just shook his head and started picking up pieces of wood. Sprite began to help; at least until Tristan woke up then she was all over him.  
  
I got on my sickle and sickled around them levitating the wood out of there arms and placing it into a pile. Alkin looked pissed, but he threw a small fireball down into the pile making a roaring fire in the middle of an orchard.  
  
I looked up at the sky; it was beginning to get dark again, back to my natural environment. I sickled up to that spot in the tree that I had sat in earlier. I decided to play my game.  
  
I wandered around them invisible; they never even suspected I was there. I watched Sprite as she hung all over Tristan, and I watched Tristan try to escape. It was actually funny, although I think Sprite is a sleaze...  
  
*BAM*  
  
Alkin had thrown a rock at my head knocking my hat off. I really hate him you know....  
  
Although, he probably hates me more. The thought of that made me sneer  
  
"Hey Reaper dude! Get us something to eat! How about those pink berries!" Alkin taunted. I stood and jumped to my sickle and sickled around the insides of the tree gathering the berries.  
  
Now little do they know, this particular Bamarrian orchard grows special berries.  
  
Magic berries.  
  
Plus each berry of a different color has a different power. Alkin obviously doesn't know this or he wouldn't eat any because these berries hold a lot of power.  
  
Well I decided to gather different ones for different people. Well there were only three different types, so I gathered two of the same. I sickled down around them; Tristan shuddered when I zoomed past him. Three times I passed around them before seating myself down in between Alkin and Ace. Actually there wasn't much room in between them so I shoved them out of the way. Oh nasty little me.  
  
I looked up and saw Alkin looking at me quizzically. I answered him by giving him the same look.  
  
"Are you going to give us those or not?" He asked in that rude manner. I cocked my head opening my mouth just a little.  
  
"Yah, sure thing." I handed him the pink berry and he gave me a 'are you kidding' looks. I just smirked. I also gave Sprite a black one, and Ace and Tristan the matching blue ones. I leaned back and watched them open them.  
  
Ace and Tristan gulped down theirs pretty quick, but Alkin and Sprite swapped theirs. Suddenly, Tristan and Ace started to choke. I watched and they crawled away from the fire coughing and hacking up stuff.  
  
Alkin didn't seem to be bothered by this. Actually he was smiling, but his eyes were blank and lifeless. Sprite hadn't swallowed hers but then it hit me. I remembered what pink berries do.  
  
"Sprite don't-" Before I knew what I was doing I had lunged at her trying to get it away from her. I expected Alkin to hit me but the strike never came.  
  
Well I landed with both of my arms on front of me and on my knees. I opened my eyes (for when I had fallen I had closed them I guess) and I saw Sprite looking up at me. My face was about a foot from hers, and I was over top of her. She just sat there staring at me, her eyes looking directly into mine.  
  
I just wanted to get away from these people and never see them again.  
  
"You know... You have, really pretty eyes." What? Did she just say what I thought she said?! I felt my face go beat red. This is exactly what I was afraid of. Pink, pink is the color of lovey dovey stuff right? Well I put two and two together and BAM! It hit me; I gave Sprite a love berry.  
  
I jerked back off of her and fell. She sat up and leaned over me smiling seductively.  
  
Well I did what any sane person would do. I threw her off of me. Yes I threw her a good ten feet to, and then I up bolted and ran like hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, see I had to get into Reapers head. I got this little rival going on in between Alkin and Reaper. But I think Ace and he will become friends someday. Oh, I made him dislike Sprite cause well, not every one can like Sprite! So he's our little evil guy. ;-) 


	16. Things are wrong and forgotten names

Ok peoples. Here's the next chapy, Oh this time I told Reapers name! HA! Oh sorry it took a little bit to get this out...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Things are wrong and forgotten names.  
  
I couldn't stop. It just kept coming, I mean I had never been this sick this quick ever before. Ace looks pretty bad to, we started throwing our guts up after Reaper gave us that lovely berry. But I doubt it was that because Sprite and Alkin ate them to.  
  
Although... Alkin isn't mouthing off to Reaper right now.... Maybe something is wrong with him...  
  
Well I crawled away from the fire just a little bit ago, along with Ace we both just started throwing up. I think something's wrong.  
  
I've stopped now, but my body aches terribly. I'm sitting in a rolled up position with Ace leaning against me in the same manner. Judging by the way he's coughing, he's worse off then me.  
  
I felt him stir and he sat up.  
  
"Oh my god." I heard him whisper. I turned and looked over to him. 'Him' that I saw was a girl hunched over looking at her hands. "I just threw up all over myself." They finished. I cocked my head and reached out to touch their shoulder.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" I asked my voice cracking. The girl turned to me and she stared deeply into my eyes. She looked strangely familiar with those big green eyes and long green hair. She sat up and crawled over till she was about and inch from my face. She blinked a couple of times before she pinch my shoulder. I slapped her face and she started laughing.  
  
I really have distaste for getting laughed at.  
  
"What's so funny?" I shouted, and then cringed. My side still hurt pretty badly. The girl turned to me.  
  
"You've really let your self go Tristan." Then continued to laugh at me like a mad man, er woman.  
  
"What? What do you mean? And who are you?" I stood up and tripped on my clothes. Stupid dress.  
  
DRESS?!  
  
"What do YOU mean by 'who are you' I am Ace. Duh. Who do I look like? Lucinda?" He/she stood up and put his/her hands on his hips. I waltzed right up to him and poked him in the stomach. He/she automatically threw his arms around himself and leaned over.  
  
Then as I expected Ace jerked up in feeling how big his chest was. He put his arms in the air and did this shaky thing. "I... You... But..." He looked down at his new body. "NOOO!!!! This can't be happening to me!! I'm-" He walked over to me and touched my face. I flicked his nose.  
  
"Back off Ace." I sighed and tried to regain my thoughts. Ok so I'm a girl. Now what? "What are we going to do?" He just looked suspiciously around and then back at me.  
  
"I'm going to go take a bath. Want to come?!" he actually sounded exited. I slapped him.  
  
"Pervert. What's your problem?!" I put my hand on my chest to make a big mock speech but I quickly removed it. I don't know if I can handle being a girl. Ace looked sad. Almost pitiful actually, I think he'll enjoy this. Pervert.  
  
"Well I'm not going anywhere till I change back." I plopped down on the ground and folded my arms making a childish face. I feel a tantrum coming on...  
  
"NOO! Stay away from me! Damn you! I thought I tied you to that tree!" I looked up to see a terrified Reaper running strait towards me. I screamed and he phased through me. I fell backwards out of shock then Sprite tripped on my feet landing on me. She gave me a tight hug and looked at me. She screamed when she saw I was a girl. Big surprise. She jumped up.  
  
"Reaper darling! Come back here! I promise we'll have lots and lots of children!" She called then chased after him.  
  
"Stay away from me!" He shouted. I just lay there with this dazed feeling. Did Sprite actually call Reaper her darling? And did she just say she wanted to be the mother of his children?!  
  
"You ok?" I looked up and saw female Ace staring at me. I glared at him.  
  
"OH I am absolutely positively fine. Want to here what has just happened? Huh? Huh? Well your going to. I am a girl! I hate girls! This is terrible!" I rolled over and kicked my feet and hands against the ground. "Not fair!" I went on like this for a total of, oh gee two minutes before Ace grabbed my shoulders picked me up and shook me.  
  
"Get a grip! We'll just get Alkin to fix us. Although..." He peeked down his shirt. "Ok I'm better now." And we walked back to the fire listening to Reapers screams in the background.  
  
I was in a pretty big hurry to get to Alkin but Ace was taking his time. In other words he stopped to pick up Tohru and explain to her what had happened. She just laughed.  
  
"I knew what he was doing. I just thought you knew." She giggled. I let out a few curses and Ace thanked her for letting him have this experience in a woman's body.  
  
"Ace, that's just sick." I grabbed him and started dragging him to Alkin.  
  
"No! Not like that! I get to get into a woman's head! Alkin can just read their minds to know, I can't so this is the perfect experience!" He had thrown his arms in the air and was looking like he had just one some huge battle all by himself. I raised and eyebrow and Tohru started flopping around in his arms screaming help cause she was being attacked by a mad man. Then I heard him laughing.  
  
I turned to see Alkin laughing uncontrollably at us. I had never seen him like this; it was almost like he had had some thing happen to him. Ace turned to him and his jaw hit the floor. Quickly he ran to Alkin side dropping onto his knees and almost running into the fire.  
  
"Alkin! Snap out of it, what's wrong with you?!" Ace shook him hard and he sounded very concerned. Tohru sat next to me and I stood there bewildered. What was wrong with him? For that matter what's wrong with both of them? Hell, forget that, what's wrong with all of us!  
  
"I think Aces' being in that body is causing him some feminine Qualities." Reaper said from behind me. I jumped when I heard him turning around smacking his face pretty hard. He tipped back wards leaning into Sprite. Well as soon as he touched her he jerked back towards me phasing through me.  
  
That's the weirdest thing I've ever felt....  
  
Sprite looked at me with a hateful stare. Then she called Reaper,  
  
"Reaper are you cheating on me with this, this sleaze?" Excuse me? Did she just call me what I thought she called me? I leaned to my left.  
  
"You want him? You can take him. I'm not into guys." I stated in a fake accent shaking my hands. I side stepped out of their way and went back to Alkin. Ace was staring at him again only this time his eyes were wide in astonishment.  
  
"What's with that?" He looked towards Reaper while holding back Sprite. Reaper looked like he could cry.  
  
"Ok. Remember those berries I gave you?" He pointed towards the tree. "Well, I gave- Well damn, they're magic ok? I wanted to get back at all of you so I gave you berries to mess with you." Then he pointed to Sprite. "Well it came back and bit me in the ass. Sprite there ate a love berry-"  
  
"No really? I never would have guessed!" I shouted pacing around nervous. He scowled and called his sickle to him. That was weird. Ace pushed Sprite to the ground and sat on her.  
  
"Why didn't you just do that earlier when I got it away from you?" Ace asked fighting Sprite. Reaper turned to him before continuing,  
  
"What would be the fun in that?" He looked back at me "Well, I gave you and Ace a G-Berry. It changes, well you know. Alkin. Ha, I did my worst." He beckoned me to come closer to Alkins laughing form. His mouth tightened as he examined him, poking and pulling on him. Eventually he stood up and laughed.  
  
"I gave him a gigglefort! He be happy for days." He seemed proud of what he had done. Sprite wiggled her way out of Ace's grasp and jumped at Reaper, squeezing him to her. He gritted his teeth. "I didn't mean to give Sprite the love berry. I gave it to Alkin but he gave it to her, and then damn stupid me tried to stop her but then she swallowed it and I was the first guy she saw so... Alas, she will love me for a few days."  
  
"You mean this won't last forever? THANK GOD!" I shouted. I was glad this wouldn't last for long.  
  
"Well... " Reaper looked at the ground and rubbed his head. Sprite seemed to enjoy watching what she called 'her man'.  
  
"Well what?!" I got right in his face shaking my fist. Sprite apparently got mad and tripped me, making my fall into Reapers arms.  
  
"Don't you ever touch my man!" She smacked me off of him even though it was her fault in the first place. I lay on my back and it all went black.  
  
Again...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I opened my eyes to see the sun just barely glinting over the trees. I couldn't move either of my arms so I turned to my left and then my right. Ace was dead asleep on my right and snoring pretty loudly. On my left hand (I do mean my just my hand) was Sprite, she had her leg jammed into my side spreading her and I apart but she still was using my hand as a pillow.  
  
So there I sat, trapped under to people unable to move without waking them. I heard laughing so I stuck my head up as high as I could, scanning my surroundings; I saw Reaper and Alkin chatting. Well Reaper was making fun of Alkin and Alkin thought it was funny. Poor Alkin. Doesn't even know what's going on.  
  
Reaper turned to me when he noticed I was awake and trapped. "You might as well wake them up. I have Sprites hands tied so she can't move anything." I gave him a pitiful look. There was no way I was getting them off of me, there was no way I could. He grumbled something and walked over to Sprite first. He gave her a small kick in the back.  
  
She shuddered and rolled over (off of my hand) glaring at him. I now had my left hand back, and getting the other wasn't hard because I just smacked Ace in the head.  
  
I stood shaking out my skirt, I almost took my shirt off but I remembered and stopped. So I miserably I sat down next to Alkin by the now black fire. He had his arms tied behind his back the same way as Sprite, only his legs were free and he was allowed to talk.  
  
"Good morning my pretty. Who would you be? The love of my life?" Alkin asked Ace swooning. This really bothered Ace, so he got up telling himself that this wasn't normal Alkin and only a drugged up guy that thought that was asking to wed him. Reaper sat there bored constantly glancing back at Sprite to make sure she was still tied up.  
  
"Hey, like Reaper... Do you like, have a real name... I mean come on... Its real ironic that your mother named you Reaper and all..." Asked the drugged up Alkin while staring into space. Reaper made a 'Ts' sound with his mouth and simply replied,  
  
"Reece." I skip a thought and looked up at him. This murderer who every one calls by Reaper has a name? A simple name like any other boy? I never would have thought of that, but I guess he wasn't born as a Reaper of souls. "My name is Reece." He seemed to be trying the name out as if he had not even spoken it since his demise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whew. Don't yah just love our little Reaper? He's so cool but... I don't know whom I should write about next. I was thinking about Reece again.... Oh I just love that name. See yah next chapy! 


	17. Morons, Merchants and Slaves

Wow, it's been a long time since I wrote anything. I'm slow. But here is my super short tiny chapter.  
  
Morons, Merchants and Slaves  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Reece?" I turned to Ace who was calling me.  
  
"What?" I asked maliciously turning back to the road ahead of me. With Tristan and Ace being girls along with Sprite who was now tied up and riding behind Alkin. I stood on my Sickle and weaved in and out of the tree's. We had been going on like this for almost a week, me being the guide I didn't know were we needed to go so I was stalling for time more then anything.  
  
"When are we going to get there and when will this wear off?" He pointed to his newly made female body. It was strange he looked like Alkin's sister Allay, well no I guess it made sense but it was eerie.  
  
"Were do you propose we go? I give it about another day or two before it goes away." I popped my neck and fingers. "I'm looking for the Boars head." Every one looked at me like I was a fool. "The Boars head is a tavern. Gods, these people are morbid as I my self."  
  
After a whole days travel of bliss and interrogation I finally saw The Boars head Tavern. I zoomed faster then them went to the front door then came back. How were we supposed to pay? And plus it looked fuller then I had ever seen it. Well last time I had been there was about 100 years ago.  
  
"My fellow people who shouldn't even be worthy to have me kill you," I started and got confused looks "It seems that the Tavern is a little full and we don't have any money so I propose I hire you all out to work so we can sleep here! Because your just a group of morons!" I said so fast they didn't understand a word I said. Sprite nodded enthusiastically (she agrees with any thing I say) Alkin laughed; Tristan and Ace didn't know what to do.  
  
The sun was beginning to set and I needed to work fast. I took Tohru away from Ace and began to flip through the pages. "Ah here it is. Tohru cast this spell on me. This time make sure its temporary."  
  
A bright light began to shine on me; the illusion was being made. I sneered as I began to change. I laughed when it was complete. I could see my normal self but every one else saw me as a young rich wealthy merchant covered in money. Actually I wasn't planning on wealthy merchant so I got rid of the moneybags. My look was complete.  
  
I was now a slave trader. I looked up at every one gleaming as they figured out what I was wearing.  
  
"You look the same but you changed clothes... What with that?" Ace asked after a long pause. Tristan spoke up to,  
  
"NO! I am not posing as a slave. Nuh uh! Never you can't make me!"  
  
Within five minutes I had him tied to a long rope with the rest of them. (Well it did help that I drugged him....)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Like I said it was my super short tiny chapter.... 


End file.
